The Way Things Are
by Tanya4
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way they are meant to....
1. Default Chapter

EPILOGUE  
  
"I can't do this, I just can't."  
  
"Teresa, don't do what I did. This is your chance to be happy, seize it."  
  
"You are asking me to marry a man I don't love."  
  
"No, I am telling you that this man loves you more than anything and that he wants to marry you."  
  
"What about the way I feel, mama?"  
  
"Teresa, the day your father disappeared, I was shattered. I never looked at an other man, but I had your and your siblings to take care of. I had you to keep me going. What has he left you?"  
  
"He left me the promise that he will come back and this."  
  
She lifted her hand and her mother looked at her finger.  
  
"Where is your engagement ring?"  
  
"I took it off and put my promise ring instead."  
  
"It has been five years. He is dead, Teresa."  
  
"No, he isn't. I will believe it the day I get a real proof."  
  
"His plane crashed. No one could have survived."  
  
"No, mama. They found the bodies of the people who were on the jet, but they didn't find him. I have to believe that he is still out there, somewhere."  
  
Someone peeked inside the room.  
  
"Teresa, the groom is ready."  
  
"Is he still in the other room?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
She lifted her dress slightly and walked out of the bridal room.  
  
"Teresa, don't do this. You will break his heart."  
  
"Better now than in five years. Mama, I can't even bring myself to let him touch me. I don't love him and he has the right to know that. I can never love him. If I marry him, I will be cheating him out of true happiness. I don't want to do this to him."  
  
Pilar followed her daughter as she walked to the groom's room. She knocked at the door  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Teresa."  
  
"Teresa, please...you have to reconsider this. There are people in the church waiting for you to be married."  
  
"No, mama. I have to follow my heart. I just can't do this. You can't guilt me into marrying someone I will never be in love with."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"What's wrong, you know we can't see each other before the wedding. It's bad luck." He looked at her and was stunned by her beauty. She looked like a dream in her wedding dress. "You are beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I'm here because we have to talk."  
  
"This sounds serious."  
  
"I'm afraid it is. I can't marry you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you're not the one I love. Because I will never belong to you."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this. He is dead, had been for 5 years."  
  
"I know in my heart that he is somewhere out there."  
  
She took his hand and put her engagement ring in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I don't want it, it's yours."  
  
"No, it should be on the finger of someone who can return your feelings."  
  
"But you're the one I want."  
  
"That's right, you want a dead man."  
  
"I am so sorry. I wish I could take those feelings away, but I can't turn them off just like that." She approached him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I wish you the best."  
  
She walked out of the room and he watched her leave.  
  
"I couldn't compete with him when he was alive and I can't compete with him when he is dead. I couldn't have her when he was around and I can't have now that he is dead."  
  
******************************  
  
She sat outside of the church and looked at the sky.  
  
"I have to find him, even if takes me my entire life. I will find him." 


	2. Childhood

CHAPTER 1 Childhood  
  
"I said take it back."  
  
"And I said no. And stop shouting, you look like an idiot."  
  
"I am a Crane. You will do as I say and I said take it back."  
  
The boy was red with anger and the girl was staring at him with a wide grin on her face.  
  
"No, I will call you Nicholas if I want to and when I want to. So tell me, Nicholas..."  
  
"I hate you Teresa." He was walking toward her, threateningly.  
  
"If you hurt me, Luis will kill you."  
  
He stopped dead in his track and thought about Luis.  
  
"I don't hurt real girls, only tomboys."  
  
"Take it back, Nicholas."  
  
"It's not because you wear dresses and have long hair that you are not a tomboy. Because you are Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Why don't you hang out with Whitney anyway?"  
  
"For your information, she has tennis practice, Nicholas."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
He ran after her. "You will never catch me because I am faster than you are."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
They ran through the Crane grounds all the way inside the mansion where servants were looking at the disapprovingly.  
  
"If I catch you Teresa, you will pay."  
  
"That's okay, because Luis will dig you in an early grave."  
  
He stopped again. The only mention of that name gave him nightmares and Teresa knew that.  
  
"Do you think I'm scared of him?"  
  
"Oh, I think you are terrified of him."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
He looked at her with anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Yes you are Nicholas."  
  
He went after her again and they ended up in the kitchen.  
  
"Teresa, what did I tell you about running around the mansion. Why don't you listen to me when I speak to you?"  
  
"See, Pilar is yelling at you. She is mad at you."  
  
"At least, she speaks to me unlike your mother."  
  
"I hate you Teresa. I hate you."  
  
He ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"But Fox, wait."  
  
Teresa looked at her mother.  
  
"I didn't mean to mama."  
  
"Leave him alone Teresa. I mean it. Go to the cottage, you are grounded."  
  
"But mama.."  
  
"No but about anything. Do as I say and NOW." Teresa walked out of the kitchen with her head down. Fox was waiting around the corner.  
  
"I knew I could get you grounded."  
  
He was laughing hysterically at her.  
  
"I hate you so much, Fox."  
  
"Looks like I win too. You stopped calling me Nicholas."  
  
Before she could say anything, he had ran outside. She couldn't help but smile. 


	3. Christmas Vacation

CHAPTER 2 Christmas Vacation  
  
They were having dinner when he spoke.  
  
"May I be excused from the table?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To visit Teresa."  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
"But Mother, I haven't seen her since the semester started. I have to let her know that I'm back from boarding school."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Why do you always have to question everything our parents say to you?"  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business Ethan?"  
  
He got up and started walking, but then he turned and faces both his parents and his brother.  
  
"One day, I will marry Teresa."  
  
"You will do no such a thing. You are only 15 to be thinking about marriage and Teresa is the housekeeper's daughter. She isn't what we could call blue blood."  
  
"I don't care, Father. I'm not the heir, Ethan is. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."  
  
"Listen to you father, Fox. Teresa is off limits. Take that stupid idea out of your mind right now. No son of mine will marry a Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
He looked at her angrily, picked up his coat and walked out the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
She was sitting watching television. Then she turned to her mother.  
  
"Mama, is Fox coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"He was supposed to be here a week ago, but he got in trouble at school. Maybe Ivy and Julian will want to leave him in Europe."  
  
"But that's so cruel. What did he do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She tried to imagine Fox been yelled at by his professor or the principal and him looking at them and yawning in their faces. She cracked a smile.  
  
"I miss him when he's gone."  
  
"But you have Whitney to keep you company and she is your best fried."  
  
"But it's not the same thing, mama. Fox is different."  
  
A knock was heard and she got up to answer. She opened the door and a snowball hit her in her stomach. After she got over the shock of been hit by it, she looked up.  
  
"Oh my God, Nicholas. You're back!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
She looked at his hand and he was holding another snowball, ready to fire it.  
  
"I don't think so, Nicholas."  
  
She ran inside the house and got her jacket.  
  
"Where are you going mija?"  
  
"Fox is back, and he attacked me with a snowball so I have to get my revenge."  
  
She ran outside and left the door wide open. Pilar got up to close it, but stood there watching them smilingly for a few minutes.  
  
"Fox and Teresa..I hope you are never torn apart."  
  
***************************  
  
"It's not fair. I can't run in the snow. It's too hard. Fine, I give up. You win."  
  
"What happened to you Teresa? You never admitted to defeat."  
  
He looked at her feigning disapprobation.  
  
"It's just late and I'm tired."  
  
"Well I took the plane from Paris and I'm doing just fine."  
  
"Fox, what would have happened if you had shot that snowball at mama or Luis?"  
  
"If it was Pilar, I would have apologized. If it was Luis, I would have ran as fast as I could."  
  
She started laughing. They both sat in the snow and stared at the sky.  
  
"So, what did you do at school? I bet your parents weren't very happy about it."  
  
"I don't think they care. Of course, Father lectured me and Mother said that I was nothing like Ethan.."  
  
"Ethan is boring, besides he is the heir. He has to be serious. So, tell me what you did."  
  
"Well, I snuck in the kitchens, stole eggs, left them in a my closet to rot, then threw them inside the Dean's office."  
  
She started laughing.  
  
"That was a good one. Why did you do it?"  
  
"He was going to kick me out because of my skipping classes, so I thought I would give him a really good reason to do it."  
  
"Nicholas, you'll never change."  
  
He walked her back to the cottage and waited for her to get in before he made his way back to the mansion.  
  
**********************************  
  
"You're finally back."  
  
"Why? Were you waiting up for me because this is the first time, Father." "Fox, I am serious when I say that you cannot think of the Lopez-Fitzgerald girl like that."  
  
"I was just saying that, Father. To get on Mother's nerves, you know."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
He put his hand on his son's shoulder, but took it as soon as it had touched him. Instead, he picked up his glass of brandy. Fox looked at his father with a mixed feelings. He wanted to sit and speak to him but then, he didn't want to because he suspected that Julian would probably be drunk in a few minutes. He went up to his room and slept. He was in Harmony for ten days and he was going to spend them with Teresa because as far as he was concerned, she was the only one who cared. 


	4. Lucky Charms

CHAPTER 3 Lucky Charms  
  
He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He wondered what she was doing, who she was with. He took a look at the time. It was very late and he had to get up early. He closed his eyes knowing that the only face he would see in his dreams was hers. He was going back to Harmony for the big vacation. He would be able to spend all the time in the world with her.  
  
*********************************  
  
He watched her as she sat in front of the water. He had just come back from Boston to spend summer with his family. He looked at her long dark hair and wondered what it would be like to touch it.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She turned her head and saw him.  
  
"Ethan, hi!"  
  
Her voice was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, not really. It's pretty silly, you know."  
  
He sat beside her and he could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating.  
  
"Are you here for the entire summer?"  
  
"Probably, but you know how things change."  
  
"By the way, I heard about your engagement to Gwen Hotchkiss. Congratulations, I hope you two will be happy."  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you Teresa."  
  
She didn't answer. Instead her mind seemed to be elsewhere. I looked at her feeling lust for her. He couldn't believe how the tomboy he was knew had turned into such a magnificent young woman.  
  
"So how old are you now, Teresa?"  
  
"I'm going on 17, and it's also my senior prom in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Really? Your date will be really lucky to escort you there."  
  
"I don't have a date."  
  
"How can such a beautiful girl such as yourself be dateless?"  
  
"I decided that I didn't want to ask anyone and I didn't accept to be taken either. I don't think I'll go."  
  
"It's your senior prom Teresa. It's huge."  
  
"I know..do you know if Fox will be coming to Harmony this summer?"  
  
"I don't know, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been here in such a long time. The last time I saw him was 2 years ago."  
  
"You know how Fox is, he doesn't really care about his family." She glared at him.  
  
"Why would you say something like that. If anything, you're the ones who don't care about him."  
  
"What's your interest in Fox anyway?"  
  
"We grew up together and I really miss him."  
  
"Is that why you're feeling so down?"  
  
"Maybe..." An idea crossed his mind.  
  
"Teresa, what do you say if I take you to your prom?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ethan. But thank you for offering."  
  
She got up and left. He watched her as she walked toward the cottage.  
  
"Oh, Teresa, if you only knew."  
  
He sat there for a while thinking about Gwen and how he was going to marry her because of a business merger. He didn't really love her. He didn't even think he loved Teresa, but she ignited a fire inside him that was difficult to ignore. And now, he realized that she was taken by Fox. He didn't want to tell her that Fox was going to be in Harmony for summer. But then again, he was supposed to be there every summer but their father made sure he stayed at boarding school until he learned discipline which in Fox's case was a complete waste of time and energy.  
  
************************  
  
"Teresa, you have to go. I would like to remember this night always and I want you to be part of it."  
  
"No, Whitney. Don't push me on this. My mind is made up. And it's only in a couple of days."  
  
They walking on the wharf on a beautiful summer day. They both stopped and leaned on the railing looking at the fishing boats that were out on the ocean  
  
"Besides, it's too late for me to have a date."  
  
"Oh, come on Teresa. You know very well that all the guys we know would drop their dates in a heart beat to have the chance to take you."  
  
"Thanks, Whit, but I don't think I'm up to it."  
  
"And what if I took you, would you feel up to it, Resa?"  
  
The voice was familiar but she didn't dare think it was him, but then no one called her that besides him. She was worried that she would be disappointed again. She turned slowly, then..  
  
"Nicholas! Ahhhh."  
  
She ran to him and hugged him. She pulled away and looked at him. His hair wasn't as blond as it used to be. It had gotten darker and a light danced in his eyes, just like she remembered.  
  
"It's really you? I didn't think I would ever see you again."  
  
"And here I thought you knew me better than that." He looked at her and saw how much she had changed. She wasn't the awkward girl and teenager he knew. She was poised and even shy. When he left, she was a teenager and today she was a beautiful young woman. When he hugged her, he felt her heart beat as fast as his.  
  
"By the way, happy late birthday."  
  
"Thank you. Can you believe it, I'm 17 now."  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket. And gave it to her."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"I was told that you have to give out a present when it's someone's birthday."  
  
She smiled at him and opened the box. Inside she saw a gorgeous charm bracelet.  
  
"It's like a walk through memory lane. The 4 leaves clover is for the one we found that summer day and fought over until it was smashed in your hands. The star is because we stayed out a lot together trying to figure out the universe. The sun is because of that sun burn we both had on that summer day. The moon is because I put a sun and a star on the bracelet and I thought I would add it for good measure. The snowman because we used to make one each year and I missed that a lot."  
  
"Thank you so much Fox, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I know that you like it. I was just hoping that those times were as special to you as it is to me."  
  
"Yes, they were..very much. Except for the sunburn. That was just horrible. We couldn't sleep on our backs of an entire week."  
  
They both started laughing at the memory while Whitney watched them, happy to see Teresa smile like that again.  
  
All those charms have a double meaning he thought to himself.  
  
"So, tell me Teresa...about the prom.."  
  
"Yes, there is no one I would rather go with than you Nicholas."  
  
"I thought so. Can't get enough of the old Fox, can you?"  
  
"Actually I think I'll have enough of you in a few hours. But it's so good to see you again."  
  
"Same here, Resa, you have no idea."  
  
Teresa gave him her wrist and he put the bracelet on it, not without holding it a little longer. They walked together to the Crane estate chatting happily like they were never apart. Whitney watched them leave together thinking that maybe one day, Teresa and Fox would come to realize the nature of their feelings for each other. 


	5. Prom Night

CHAPTER 4 Prom Night  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I saw it on your dresser."  
  
"Whitney, I can't find it."  
  
Whitney walked to the dresser and picked up the lipstick.  
  
"See, there it is."  
  
Teresa took it from her hands and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"I'm really nervous about tonight Whit. I don't get it, I've known Fox all my life. It's not like I'm going out with a complete stranger or something."  
  
"No, you're not. And you shouldn't take it as seriously as you are."  
  
"But, Whitney..."  
  
"Don't think about it Teresa."  
  
She nodded and looked at the time.  
  
"This isn't right, Fox is supposed to be here in less than half hour and I haven't put my dress on. My hair isn't cooperating today."  
  
"Teresa, relax."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I'm ready, let me do your hair. I still have a few minutes before my date arrives."  
  
Teresa sat on the chair and let Whitney fix her hair.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Fox, where are you going so spiffed up?" Fox was wearing a new Armani black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He stopped and faced him.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm taking Teresa to her prom."  
  
"Really? I thought she didn't want to go."  
  
"She changed her mind. I told her that I would take her."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Fox looked at his brother puzzled.  
  
"What's the sudden interest in Teresa anyway?"  
  
"It's not interest, you know..I've known her since she was this high. I guess I care."  
  
"I know that you offered to take her."  
  
"What, did she tell you?"  
  
"Well, Teresa and I were always very close. She tells me everything."  
  
"Did she also tell you about the guy she was dating?"  
  
Fox looked at him surprised. Of course Teresa had to have dated a few guys. Nonetheless, he felt a slight twitch in his heart.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me anything. What about him?"  
  
"He died of leukemia a year ago. She still isn't over him yet, so be nice to her."  
  
Ethan read anger on Fox's face.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean be nice to her. I happen to care about Teresa a lot, I would never hurt her."  
  
"Well my brother, everyone in Harmony including Teresa knows about that nice reputation you built in Europe. Fox, you may be only 19, but you've put this family through more scandals than I care to remember. Don't try anything stupid with Teresa."  
  
"Was she in love with him?"  
  
"Who? The guy she was with?"  
  
"Yes, him."  
  
"He was her first love."  
  
Fox looked at this watch.  
  
"Well, look at the time...would love to stay and chat Ethan but Teresa is waiting for me."  
  
Ethan watched him leave.  
  
"Well, well, was this doubt I saw in your eyes, little brother?"  
  
*****************************  
  
She heard the knocking on the door.  
  
"Mama, could you get that?"  
  
A few moments later, she heard voices inside. She recognized Fox's.  
  
"Teresa, Fox is here."  
  
"Yes, mama, I'll be out in 2 seconds."  
  
She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time and left her bedroom. She walked in the living room and stared at Fox. He stood up slowly, mesmerized by the vision he had before him. She was wearing a long lavender dress with a one shoulder strap and open on one side. For the first time, he really noticed her as a woman rather than the girl he grew up with.  
  
"Teresa, you look absolutely wonderful. I, I...you look beautiful."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"You look very nice too."  
  
He approached her and put a bracelet of lilies around her wrist. He noticed her other hand and saw that she was wearing the charm bracelet he gave her.  
  
"Shall we? The car is waiting for us."  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
He offered her his arm and she took it. The car door was opened for them and Fox helped her in before he got inside himself. The drive was silent. She was looking at him, studying him. The Fox who came back to harmony was no longer the boy or teenager she knew. He was a man.  
  
They finally arrived at the Seascape Restaurant ballroom where the party was going to take place. She walked in holding his arm. The music was blearing. He looked at her and saw the smile she had on her face. "Are you up for a dance Nicholas?"  
  
"It's your prom, we'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Then let's dance the night away."  
  
And they did. Even the slow dances when he took her against him and held her as close as he could. She would put her head on his chest or look him in the eyes.  
  
"I like it when your hair is down. It looks nice."  
  
"Thank you. It's not by choice, believe me. It wouldn't stay anyway I tried."  
  
He started laughing, trying to imagine her having a fight with her hair brush.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing, just a visual I had of you just now."  
  
She pulled away from him and put her hands on her waist.  
  
"It's not funny Nicholas. Do you know how long it took me to get ready?"  
  
"I think it's safe to guess that it was the entire day."  
  
He started laughing again.  
  
"You are still the same annoying Nicholas I've always known."  
  
"And you're still the overreacting Teresa I've always known."  
  
This time she started laughing.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
He pulled her to him and they started dancing again.  
  
***************************  
  
They decided to walk back to the estate instead of taking the car.  
  
"So, tell me about him Teresa."  
  
"About who?"  
  
"I heard that the guy you were dating died of leukemia."  
  
"Yes, he did. It's been a year now."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm more sorry that I wasn't there for you."  
  
"It's not like I dated him for a long time. We were together for only a couple of months."  
  
Fox looked at her surprised. Ethan made it sound as though they were together for a very long time.  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"I cared about him a lot, but I wasn't in love with him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"There was always just one person in my heart."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nicholas, you should know by now that I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"I forgot that."  
  
"I heard about your little troubles and escapades in Europe. Any truth to that?"  
  
"It's all true."  
  
"I see."  
  
They had arrived at the cottage. She opened the door, then turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for taking me tonight. I had an amazing time. This is something I will remember for the rest of my life."  
  
"It was my pleasure Teresa. I'm happy you had a good time."  
  
She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek and closed the door behind her. He stood there for a while and felt his cheek where her lips had touched it. He smiled and walked to the mansion. 


	6. Encounter at the Beach

CHAPTER 5 Encounter at the Beach  
  
"Foxworth, you need to start looking for a suitable wife."  
  
"Grandfather, I'm only 19 years old. I don't need to get hitched." "Senator Michaels daughter is quiet a catch."  
  
"Do I strike you as someone who cares about that?"  
  
"Foxworth, you will do as I say. Before you leave for Europe, there will be a party. You are going to take the beautiful Sarah. You will be her escort and you will get to know her."  
  
Fox sighed.  
  
"I'm not going back to Europe and I will not be taking her to that party. In fact, I don't care if he is the president's daughter."  
  
"Do I have to threaten to cut you off again?"  
  
Fox cringed at that thought.  
  
"Fine, I will do it. But it will be a one time deal."  
  
He heard the clicking of the phone line. His grandfather always did that, he enjoyed hanging up on people.  
  
"Fox, you would be wise to listen to your grandfather. You know that he is serious about this."  
  
"I don't see why this is so important, I am not the heir. I should be able to marry whoever I want whenever I want."  
  
"If you're talking about Teresa, you should put her out of your mind."  
  
"Father, this has nothing to do with her."  
  
"Yes, it has everything to do with her. You don't think I see the way you look at her? You don't I know why you came back to Harmony?"  
  
"What if I wanted to be with her? What would you do about it?"  
  
"Fox, take a wife and keep her as a mistress."  
  
"I will never do that."  
  
"Like I said, keep the girl out of your head. I'll admit, she is beautiful woman, but it is no reason. Sleep with her, get it out of your system and take that Sarah person. Marry her and let us live our lives in peace and have Father shut up about this already."  
  
Fox was staring at his father with feelings of disgust.  
  
"Teresa is not a piece of meat."  
  
"How noble of you Fox, but she's a woman."  
  
"Whatever Father. Whatever."  
  
He left the library leaving Julian be Julian.  
  
***************************************  
  
He walked for a while. He found himself at the beach. It was getting dark and the first stars of the night were starting to light up, like thousands of candles. He sat on the sand closed his eyes and listened to the waves.  
  
"Nicholas, is everything alright?"  
  
He felt her hand on his shoulder. He took her hand from his shoulder and pulled her down.  
  
"I'm fine Teresa. Same old stuff with my father and grandfather." She was now sitting beside him leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Well, you never listened to either one of them and you've been fine."  
  
"I know, what do I even bother? The truth is it upsets me the way they are, always pushing everyone around."  
  
"They are just two bullies. Don't pay attention to them."  
  
"You're right."  
  
He looked at the moonlight reflecting in her hair.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Since when do you ask for permission, Nicholas?"  
  
She was smiling at him teasingly.  
  
"Well maybe because I want to do something and I'm afraid you'll slap me if I don't give you the heads up."  
  
"What is it that would make me want to slap you?"  
  
"This."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away from him surprised. She stood up and so did he.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."  
  
She didn't give him the time to finish. She planted her lips on his and let him part them. It was a soft and passionate kiss at the same time. He put his arms around her with one hand on her back. Her arms were around his neck, pulling his closer and closer. They finally broke apart. Teresa stared at the sand, and he looked at the sky. They looked at each other and smiled. He took her hand and they started walking toward the estate.  
  
"I wanted to do this the since the say I came back to Harmony."  
  
"I didn't expect this. I liked it."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Ah Nicholas, there was a time when the thought of kissing turned our stomachs. Remember that kiss you planted on me at the pool."  
  
"You mean the day Luis almost killed me? Oh yeah, I remember it very well. I had to run for my life."  
  
They both started laughing at the memory of that day. Fox had never ran that fast in his entire life. They split apart when they arrived on the Crane estate. She made her way to the cottage and he went to the mansion. They both went to bed thinking about the kiss they shared and what it meant for them. 


	7. Tomorrow

CHAPTER 6 Tomorrow  
  
He had fallen asleep in the gazebo when she showed up. She picked up some grass weed in her hand and sat beside him making sure she didn't wake him. She took a strand in her other hand and moved it on his face slowly. She traced his mouth, nose and jaw with it. He started moving his hand on his face. She was giggling silently, her face turning red and her eyes starting to tear up. She kept going, she was moving the grass back and forth on his neck and near his ear. He grabbed her hand without opening his eyes.  
  
"You seriously thought that I didn't know you were here?"  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, but you're not the most discrete person I know Teresa."  
  
She started laughing and got up. He pulled her back down then he started tickling her.  
  
"No, don't. Stop it. You know how ticklish I am."  
  
"That's the purpose of this."  
  
She managed to free herself and started running, he went after her.  
  
"You'll never catch me, Nicholas. I am faster than the wind."  
  
"No, you're not. If I catch you, you'll lose your title."  
  
He ran even faster and caught her by the waist. They both tripped and rolled on the grass. He was on top of her. They stopped laughing and gazed in each other's eyes. He ran his fingers in her hair, caressed her face, then kissed her. She held her breath.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Fox got up and helped Teresa to her feet.  
  
"It's none of your business, Ethan."  
  
"It is my business. When Father hears about this, he will freak out. I can imagine Grandfather's reaction as well. Good luck getting yourself out of this one, Fox."  
  
Ethan looked at Teresa. Her face was flushed and she seemed embarrassed.  
  
"As for you Teresa, when Luis finds out he will tear you apart, but not before killing him."  
  
Ethan walked away knowing how worried he left Teresa and Fox. He knew Fox could care less about what Julian and Alistair would do to him. After all, the only thing they could threaten him with was his inheritance. But Luis was another matter and Fox knew it very well. He walked back to where his brother and Teresa were standing.  
  
"Fox, don't forget about tonight. You're taking Sarah to that party."  
  
"How can I forget, Grandfather has been on my case for the past two weeks."  
  
This time Ethan walked away and didn't come back.  
  
"So, who is Sarah?"  
  
"Some Senator's daughter." "And you have to take her tonight to that party?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"This is the last thing I want to do, but you know how Julian and Alistair are."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure she is nothing compared to you."  
  
She smiled at him, but he could see that there was some worry in her eyes.  
  
"What about I see you after this party, would you like that?"  
  
"I think I would."  
  
"I'll knock on your bedroom window as usual."  
  
She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He got up and she watched him leave.  
  
*********************************  
  
He was in his room getting ready when his door flew open.  
  
"Never heard of knocking?"  
  
"We need to talk Fox."  
  
Fox turned surprised.  
  
"What do you want, Father? You never wanted to talk to me. What's the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"You know exactly what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Really, I don't. I'm not Miss Cleo, you know."  
  
"I want to talk to you about Teresa. Ethan told me what he witnessed at the gazebo."  
  
"Can't say I'm surprised at him."  
  
"Fox, we talked about this before. Now I can understand that she is your friend..."  
  
"Best friend, Father. Only person who gave my life a certain normalcy. She's the only person I know who doesn't care about what my last name is...."  
  
"She is also the housekeeper's daughter and you cannot go around kissing her." "Father, I'm a man and I can do whatever I want, so please butt out of my personal life."  
  
Julian got angry and raised his voice.  
  
"You are also a Crane and you will do as I say."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this. I'm taking Sarah out tonight and it will be the first and last time."  
  
"Fox, you do realize that I can cut you off completely."  
  
"I know, and I don't think I care about it one bit. I have Teresa, she's more than my best friend. She is the only one I care about and she is the reason I'm in Harmony."  
  
"You are exasperating Foxworth. Your Grandfather and I will never allow you to have any kind of relationship with that girl. You will marry Sarah."  
  
"And end up like you and Mother? No, thanks. I think I had enough of that when I was growing up. I don't need anymore."  
  
"Consider yourself warned Fox."  
  
Julian left the room but not without giving his son a last glance.  
  
"Father, I will never marry Sarah. My heart is elsewhere and always will be."  
  
He finished getting ready and left for the Country Club. All the way there, he kept thinking about Teresa and how their relationship had evolved. He wished she was the one he was going with tonight. He wished he could blow off the entire evening. The car pulled over and he got out.  
  
"Fox, this way."  
  
He looked up and there was Julian standing with a young woman. She was blond with blue eyes.  
  
"Fox, this is Sarah Michaels. Miss Michaels, this is my son Fox."  
  
Sarah gave him her hand and he took it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Miss Michaels."  
  
"Please, call me Sarah. I was looking forward to this evening and meeting you."  
  
He smiled at her politely.  
  
"Fox, take the young lady inside. Offer her a drink."  
  
Fox started walking away when Julian grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't screw this up."  
  
The evening was long. Sarah was a beautiful woman, but she was nothing compared to Teresa. He found himself thinking a lot about her.  
  
"What's on you mind, Nicholas?"  
  
"Can we please stick to you calling me Fox?"  
  
"Why is that? You don't like your birth name?"  
  
"There is only one person who calls me that and I would like it if she remained the only one."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"If you want to keep her a secret, that's fine. But I have a lot of ways to make you forget about her."  
  
"I doubt any of them will make forget about her."  
  
He got up.  
  
"Look, the only reason I'm here is because my father and grandfather made me. I have no interest in you whatsoever."  
  
"I'm not beautiful enough for you? Not good enough? What's so special about that girl anyway?"  
  
"She is different. She has everything I want and I've known her forever."  
  
He looked at Sarah and he felt bad for her.  
  
"Look, you are a beautiful woman but I just can't do this. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Can we at least be friends?"  
  
"Sure we can. I was going to the wharf. Care to join me?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
They walked together there and stood there for a while, then they stopped. She faced him.  
  
"I'm very attracted to you Fox. You must know that."  
  
"But I'm not attracted to you."  
  
She pushed him on the railing and kissed him. He put his hands on her to push her away.  
  
**************************  
  
Teresa saw them. She was standing at the wharf, hoping that Fox would be back from his evening soon. She left him a message to join her there. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted him to kiss like he did. She looked at the her charm bracelet and smiled.  
  
"Nicholas, if you only knew."  
  
She watched as two people walked to the railing and stopped. She recognized Fox. He was standing there with another woman. She was blond and tall and she was wearing a dark evening dress. She started walking towards them, then stopped. The woman kissed him and Fox put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Sarah.."she heard him whisper before his lips were on hers again.  
  
"No, no. I thought, I thought..no, this can't be happening."  
  
She turned her heels and walked as fast as she could. She wasn't walking anymore, she was running, as fast as she could. Running away from him.  
  
She finally arrived at the cottage.  
  
"I can't go in. Mama will ask me questions. I need to calm down and..."  
  
She walked to the lake and sat under a tree. She cried and cried.  
  
**********************************  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Sarah?"  
  
"Trying to see if there's something there, satisfying my curiosity. You know trying to get you turned on so that this evening doesn't have to end so soon."  
  
"I already made it clear that I wasn't interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a beautiful lady."  
  
"And how am I supposed to get to my hotel?"  
  
"You have a cell phone, call a cab."  
  
She followed him and spoke to him angrily.  
  
"Your father will know about this."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Am I supposed to care?"  
  
He walked away. He couldn't wait to see Teresa.  
  
***********************************  
  
As usual, he went to her window and looked inside the room but she wasn't there.  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
He started walking toward the lake and he saw someone sitting under the tree. He recognized the dark hair.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She looked up and he saw that she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He was concerned about her. He had never seen her cry, not even when they were children and she scrapped her knee.  
  
"What do you care, Fox?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because you call me Fox only when you're upset with me."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I guess you know me very well. But then, I don't think you know me at all."  
  
"You lost me, Resa. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Tears were pouring down her face. He put his hand on her face but she pulled away from him and got up. She started to walk away.  
  
"Teresa, don't walk away from me, please..let me help you."  
  
"You can't help me because you're the one who caused this."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't understand."  
  
"The wharf. I was on the wharf tonight and I saw you with her, kissing her."  
  
"No, you misunderstood. I never kissed her."  
  
"That's right, you tripped and your lips landed on hers."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic about this."  
  
"And you, take your hands off of me."  
  
She started walking away.  
  
"Teresa, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us."  
  
She started laughing.  
  
"The thing is I believed that there might be something between us. But it was one sided."  
  
"No, don't think that."  
  
"It's a bit too late for this, Fox."  
  
"No, no...you can't put an end to this."  
  
"Don't you see Fox, you can't put an end to something that never took off. You and me never existed."  
  
"No, I don't believe this. Teresa, it was always you and me. I came back to Harmony because of you and no one else. You give meaning to my life."  
  
"No, you lied to me once today, don't do it again."  
  
"I'm not lying to you. I love you. Please, look at me when I talk to you."  
  
"No, I don't want to look at you right now and I wish I could believe you, but I don't."  
  
"I wanted you to marry me."  
  
"Why, so that you can go and kiss other women. Go back to Sarah, she's probably waiting for you in her bed."  
  
"Teresa, I have no reason to stay in Harmony. You are the only thing I have here and if I can't have you then I don't want to stay."  
  
"Go to hell, Fox."  
  
She went inside the cottage and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and turned the music on.  
  
And I wanna believe you, When you tell me that it'll be ok, Ya I try to believe you, But I don't.  
  
When you say that it's gonna be, It always turns out to be a different way, I try to believe you, Not today, today, today, today, today.  
  
She laid in her bed crying and he looked at her from outside her window.  
  
I don't know how I feel, Tomorrow, tomorrow, I don't know what to say, Tomorrow, tomorrow Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to you, It's turning around, It's up to me, I'm gonna do what I have to do, Just do.  
  
Gimme a little time, Leave me alone a little while, Maybe it's not too late, Not today, today, today, today, today  
  
"How could he do this? I thought we were more than that, so much more than that."  
  
I don't know how to feel, Tomorrow, tomorrow, I don't know what to say, Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Is a different day.  
  
And I know I'm not ready, Maybe tomorrow  
  
And I wanna believe you, When you tell me that it'll be ok Ya I try to believe you, Not today, today, today, today, today Tomorrow it may change. (Avril Lavigne, Tomorrow)  
  
He kept watching Teresa through her bedroom window. She had fallen asleep, but he knew that tears were still running down her cheeks.  
  
"I am so sorry that for hurting you Teresa. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you."  
  
He let his body slide on the wall and sat on the grass and sat there until the sunrise. He got up and looked through the window again, Teresa was still asleep. He walked to the mansion. 


	8. Reprimand

CHAPTER 7 Reprimand  
  
"Mr. Fox, Mr. Crane is expecting you at the library in 5 minutes."  
  
"I didn't even have breakfast yet. If he in a good mood?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir."  
  
The maid left and got up from his bed and headed to the shower.  
  
"Julian can wait."  
  
He stood under the water for a long time, thinking about the night before, thinking about Teresa and how he had hurt her. He decided that he had enough and got out of the shower, got dressed casual and headed down to the library.  
  
"When I sent the maid up, I told her to tell you 5 minutes, not an hour."  
  
"It hasn't been an hour, Father."  
  
"Yes, it has been, Foxworth. What kind of game are you playing?"  
  
He felt a cold chill going down his spine when he recognized the voice.  
  
"I'm not playing any games, Grandfather."  
  
"What happened with Sarah last night?"  
  
"Nothing worth mentioning."  
  
He heard Alistair slam his fist on his desk.  
  
"How could you threat that girl like that, like yesterday's trash."  
  
"She came on to me and I pushed her away."  
  
"Since when do you refuse a woman's advances?"  
  
"Father, you should know that not everything they put in a tabloid is true."  
  
"This is beside the point, you cost us a deal that was worth tens of millions."  
  
"I'm sorry, Father if I don't want to date that woman, sorry that I didn't want to sleep with her. I don't care that you lost all that money."  
  
He started to walk to the door.  
  
"Foxworth, I forbid you to see the Lopez-Fitzgerald girl. You will suffer the consequences if you do and I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Don't worry, after what happened last night, I doubt she'll ever speak to me."  
  
"Good, she has more sense than you do."  
  
"I will be leaving for Europe tomorrow. I don't think I'll ever come back to Harmony."  
  
"That's fine, as long as you stay out of the news. I will contact you if there is another merger in the works. Next time, don't blow it."  
  
"Glad to know that this is the only thing I'm needed and liked for in this family, business mergers."  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Foxworth."  
  
"I'm not been melodramatic, Grandfather. I'm just telling it like it is."  
  
"Ethan is marrying Gwen Hotchkiss and I don't see him complain."  
  
"Maybe it's because he acts like a robot."  
  
Fox made his way to the door and looked at his father.  
  
"I guess this is a good bye, Father."  
  
"You're leaving only tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm still going to try to avoid you. Grandfather, it was a pleasure as usual."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Foxworth."  
  
He didn't hear what he said. He was already out of the library and out of the mansion. He walked on the grounds, hoping that maybe he would run into Teresa, but nothing.  
  
"Maybe it's better this way, if we don't run into each other. She's probably still upset with me anyway."  
  
He walked back to the mansion and decided that he didn't want to set foot outside.  
  
************************  
  
"I heard what happened last night."  
  
"Ethan, I think I had enough of two lectures for today."  
  
"Come on Fox, you can just sit there and not listen as you usually do."  
  
"Why do you want to waste your time, don't you have something important to do like, I don't know, kill yourself?"  
  
"You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just tired to be part of a family that doesn't give a flying fuck what I want."  
  
"I'd watch my language if I were you, Fox."  
  
"Did I offend your virgin ears, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan sat on the chair across Fox's bed.  
  
"I'm trying to understand you, that's all."  
  
"There's nothing to understand. I love Teresa, but I hurt her. I didn't want to take Sarah out, but they made me. I don't understand why all of a sudden they are paying attention to me, why they want me to think about marriage."  
  
"Because you're a Crane, Fox."  
  
"I'm nothing more than a business deal for them. Someone who can bring them more money. That's not what I want. Look at Mother and Father, is this a marriage they have? They hate each other."  
  
"Maybe so, but Mother loves us."  
  
"No, Ethan. Mother loves you, she doesn't care about her other children."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"Can't change that. Are you happy to marry Gwen?"  
  
"Of course, I love her." "You are more delusional than I thought."  
  
"I will not listen to your remarks, Fox."  
  
He got up and was about to leave, but then he turned to his brother.  
  
"Teresa is better off without you hanging around her. You are self- destructive Fox and you would only drag her down with you."  
  
"Why don't you just go to hell Ethan. I'm sure you'll find some nice company down there. And by the way, don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Teresa. She is off limits to you."  
  
Ethan left the room angry at Fox's last remark. Fox watched him go.  
  
"I hope you rot in hell, Ethan." 


	9. Heart and Meanings

CHAPTER 8 Heart and Meanings  
  
"Come on Teresa, you have to admit that you tend to blow things out of proportion."  
  
"Whit, I'm telling what I saw."  
  
They were both sitting on her bed, Whitney was painting Teresa's finger nails.  
  
"But he said that he loved you."  
  
"He probably said it out of guilt."  
  
Whitney looked at her friend.  
  
"No, I don't believe this for a second. We've both known Fox since forever. You should know by now that he never says things out of guilt."  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"Well maybe you should speak to him."  
  
"I can't face him. I'm scared of what I'll tell him."  
  
"You mean you're scared of what you're feeling for him?"  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
"Whitney, I never felt this way before. I feel like my heart is about to burst when I'm around him."  
  
"I know honey. You look different when you're around him. You two are so cute together."  
  
A knocking was heard.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Teresa."  
  
She got up and got the door.  
  
"What is it, mama?"  
  
"Fox gave me this at the mansion."  
  
She gave her an envelop.  
  
"Thank you, mama. But I don't think I want to see what's inside of it."  
  
"Teresa, he is leaving for Europe today, he is saying that he will not come back to Harmony. Open it and see what he wants. Don't do something you might regret. I have to go back to the mansion."  
  
Pilar kissed her daughter and left to go back to her work. Teresa sat on her bed and stared at the envelope.  
  
"Ok, Teresa. If you don't open it, I will."  
  
"Just give me a second."  
  
She started opening it slowly and pulled out a paper from it and a small velvety red bag.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you and let you know that I meant every word I said last night. I do love you, and I do want to make you my wife. What you saw between Sarah and me was her kissing me. I didn't want to and I pushed her away. The only person I was thinking of last night was you and how I wanted to be with you and no one else. The past years that I spent in Europe, you were the only one always on my mind. The red bag contains another charm for your bracelet. It's a diamond heart. I was hoping that I would be able to give it to you myself at the end of the summer and be able to tell you how I felt, but I blew it. I hope you realize how important you are to me and that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe some day."  
  
"Oh my God, Teresa. This is gorgeous."  
  
Whitney were both staring at the diamond shaped heart.  
  
"Get dressed."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You're going to see him."  
  
She put the heart back in the velvety bag.  
  
"No, Whit. I'm not going."  
  
"Teresa, he is leaving and he may never come back. At least give him a reason to want to be here."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you know. You know that you want to see him. I can see it in your face. You are dying to see him."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Then go, go to him."  
  
Teresa nodded and went to her closet.  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"I don't think he'll care. He just wants to see you."  
  
She pulled out a pair of Capri pants and a white v-neck shirt and got dressed.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
Whitney got up and hugged Teresa.  
  
"I don't need to wish you luck, he loves you and that's all you need to know. Trust in that."  
  
"Thank you Whitney. You're a great friend."  
  
She left the cottage and ran all the way to the mansion. She opened the door and made her way inside. She went to the first maid she saw.  
  
"I'm sorry, have you seen Fox this morning?"  
  
"Yes, he is in his room packing. Just follow the music."  
  
Teresa walked up the stairs and she understood what the maid meant. The music was blearing. She pushed the door open, but didn't see him. She stood there and looked at the clothes on the bed and the travel bags sitting on the floor.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She jumped. Fox had come behind her. He went in his bed room and turned the music off.  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"There is nothing keeping me here anymore."  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"If you're talking about my family, then really, no. There is nothing keeping me in Harmony."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Teresa, if it's because of the letter, I didn't think you would read it right now."  
  
"But I did."  
  
"Another miscalculation on my part."  
  
"The things you said in it, I feel the same way."  
  
"No, you don't. You love the idea of me."  
  
"How could you say something like that? I thought you knew me better than that, Nicholas."  
  
She walked up to him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I know that last night was a misunderstanding. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I acted like a jealous girlfriend. I realize that you were never mine to begin with."  
  
He pushed his clothes that were on his bed aside and took Teresa's hand. They both sat down.  
  
"Can I have the bracelet for a second?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She took it off and gave it to him.  
  
"Do you know why I put the snowman on this bracelet?"  
  
"Because you said that you missed making them with me."  
  
"Yeah, there's that but there's something else. The first time I realized that you and I were so much more was when we were making one the very last winter we spent together. I realized you were the one person I always wanted to be with because I love you."  
  
She was looking at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
"The star is because whenever I was in Europe and looked at the sky, I knew that you would be staring at it too. In a sense, it felt less lonely. You are my star, you guided me through some very hard times. All I ever had to do was think about those nights we spent outside together to feel close to you."  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"The moon is because of way it reflects on your hair and your body, because my world really revolves around you, you are the center of my universe. The sun is because you light up my life. The heart is because no one makes mine beat as fast as you do, no one fills it quiet as you. You are my earth Teresa, you keep me grounded and you give sense to everything I do. You have no idea how deep my feelings are for you."  
  
"And you have no idea how deep my feelings are for you."  
  
He took the velvety bag from her hand, opened it and took out the diamond. He placed it on the bracelet and put it back on her wrist.  
  
"I really do love you."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her and felt like he was soaring.  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
"Are you still leaving Harmony?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
  
"Then stay with me."  
  
She got up, sat on his lap and they held each other. 


	10. Proposal

CHAPTER 9 Proposal  
  
"This one."  
  
"This is an excellent choice Mr. Crane. I'm sure the young lady will like it."  
  
"I hope so." "Will you be paying the ring in full?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He pulled out one of his credit cards and handed it to the woman standing before him. A few minutes later the sales lady handed him a small bag and his credit card.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Crane."  
  
"You're welcome and I would like to keep this little transaction a secret. I don't want anyone from my family to hear about this."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me Mr. Crane."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He left the jeweler and headed to the estate.  
  
*********************************  
  
He was in his room getting changed when he heard a knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Ethan walked in.  
  
"Oh, you. And I was actually having a good day and preparing for a nice evening."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Fox."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"There's a meeting for Crane Industries. You need to be there."  
  
"Like hell I am. Since when do you want me at those meetings. Julian and Alistair and yourself always wanted me to be as far as possible from Crane Industries. What's the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"We figured that since you were graduating after this summer, you should probably start working on some contracts for the family."  
  
"You mean like the one you guys had with Sarah's father?"  
  
"Yeah, the deal you blew."  
  
"That's just too bad, isn't it. I guess Father and Grandfather wish for two of you so they can marry you off to the first merger." "I came here only to say that you are expected at the office in an hour."  
  
"Don't hold your breath, I'm not showing up. Besides, I have plans for this evening."  
  
He finished getting dressed and left the room, leaving Ethan behind.  
  
"Fox, your behavior is unconscionable."  
  
"Tell someone who cares, Ethan."  
  
He slid down the ramp and left the mansion.  
  
*****************************  
  
He knocked at Teresa's bedroom window. She came and opened it.  
  
"Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm just trying to find my shoes."  
  
"You didn't tell your mother that you were going out tonight, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I like getting out of the house from my window."  
  
"I assumed that much."  
  
He was leaning on the ledge and could see her looking for her shoes underneath the bed. She got up triumphantly and looked at him with a wide grin.  
  
"Found them!"  
  
"Ok, then let's get out of here."  
  
He helped her out of her window and they ran until they were out of the Crane grounds. He looked at her, she was wearing a strapless skin toned top. It was hugging her chest, but floating on her stomach. She was wearing a denim jeans skirt with black flip flops.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Where do want to go?"  
  
"You're the one who planned this evening and you don't know where you're taking me?"  
  
"I thought I'd leave it up to you."  
  
"What about the pond?"  
  
"Excellent choice"  
  
They walked to the pond holding hands. They sat down for a while when they arrived not saying anything.  
  
"Do you remember the day you pushed me in the water?"  
  
"Yes, you mean the day you gave me the scare of my life?"  
  
"I thought I would give you a lesson, Teresa."  
  
"You know what, Nicholas. That was cruel. I was really worried when you didn't come back up."  
  
"It was funny."  
  
"Not it wasn't, I thought you had drowned."  
  
"You know what that means, never push a guy in the water because he'll do this to you."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"I brought you here so that we can talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
He took her hand in his and she looked at him apprehensively.  
  
"Summer vacation is almost over. And I have to go back to school."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a few days."  
  
"Then we should make the most of it."  
  
"I think it's time I give you this then."  
  
He pulled out a small box from his leather jacket.  
  
"I know we're young Teresa, but I didn't feel it would be right of me to leave for Europe without giving you this."  
  
She took a box and opened it. There was a beautiful ring inside with diamonds all around it. She pulled it out.  
  
"Are these real?"  
  
"Of course they are."  
  
She was holding the ring between the fingers.  
  
"It's a promise ring. I thought to give to you hoping that one day it will be much more than that."  
  
He showed he the inscription inside. She read it.  
  
"Resa and Nicholas, now and forever."  
  
He took it from her and slid it on her wedding finger.  
  
"I don't know what to say. You really love me?"  
  
"Don't ever doubt that."  
  
She removed from one of her fingers her graduation ring. She took off the gold chain he was wearing around his neck and put the ring on it, then she put it back on him. She ran her hand behind his head then on his face.  
  
"I never thought I would ever be this happy but I am."  
  
"So am I."  
  
He started taking his clothes off.  
  
"I'm going for a swim, want to join me?"  
  
"I didn't bring my bathing suit."  
  
"Who said you needed one. It's not like I never saw a naked woman before."  
  
She hit him on his chest.  
  
"What was that for. You and I are practically engaged and you hit me."  
  
He looked at her with puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm not going skinny dipping with you."  
  
"That's alright, but I did bring you a bathing suit."  
  
He handed her her bikini.  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"I asked Whitney to get it for me."  
  
"She was in on this? She knew about the ring and everything?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Remind me never to tell her a secret because she had a hard time keeping her mouth shot."  
  
She started laughing.  
  
"You asked me where I want to go, how did you know I would want to come here?"  
  
"I didn't necessarily know that, but I'm a Crane and I have more than one trick up my sleeve."  
  
"Turn around so I can get changed."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I'm a woman, Nicholas, I can do whatever I want. On second thought, maybe you should jump in the water. You need some serious cooling down."  
  
He was giving her his back but could see her reflection in the water. He smiled at himself.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
She was already in the water.  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
He jumped and was next to her a few seconds later. He took her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
  
"I guess this will be our little secret for now."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I don't think your family will be happy to know that you and I are an item."  
  
"Well Julian and Alistair are just wasting their time. They know I don't take anything they say seriously."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him. With one of her hands she undid the strap of her bikini top that was going around her neck.  
  
"See, I told you you wouldn't need it." 


	11. Good bye

CHAPTER 10 Good Bye  
  
"Mama, I'm going out."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Spending time with Fox before he leaves tomorrow. We're going out to the new French restaurant."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, don't wait up. We'll be on the grounds later."  
  
"As long as you're on the estate, it's fine."  
  
She nodded and kissed Pilar on the cheek before she ran out and made her way to the mansion.  
  
She rang the door bell and a maid answered it.  
  
"Teresa! Mr. Fox will be down in a few minutes. If you want to wait for him in the living room.."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked in and stood in front of the chimney. She looked at the mantle and understood for the first time what Fox meant when he said that his family didn't care for him. The only photographs sitting there were Ethan's.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
  
He looked at her. She was wearing a three quarter length black dress with thin straps. She was wearing black sandals strapped to her ankles. Her hair was pulled back. She looked beautiful. He wanted to hold her and kiss her.  
  
"You were concentrating on those pictures."  
  
"How come there are none of Fox or of your other siblings?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He sat on the couch and stared at her.  
  
"Please, sit down."  
  
"No, I'm alright. Thank you."  
  
He was disappointed.  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm going out for dinner with Nicholas."  
  
"Really, he didn't say anything about that."  
  
"That's because what I do is none of anyone's business, Ethan."  
  
They both looked at Fox who had just walked in. He looked at Teresa and advanced towards her.  
  
"You look amazing Resa."  
  
"And you look very handsome."  
  
He gave her his arm and she took it.  
  
"Are you ready beautiful?"  
  
She gave him one of those smiles that came straight from the heart.  
  
"I'm ready to wherever you want me to go."  
  
"Well then, let's get going."  
  
He glanced at his brother.  
  
"Have a nice evening, Ethan."  
  
"Where are you going exactly?"  
  
"Mind your own business."  
  
Ethan heard the door close behind them. He went to the window and watched them walk to Fox's car. He opened the door for her but before she got in, he took her in a kiss. He helped her in, then took his place at the driver's seat. He watched the car take off and then it disappeared from his view.  
  
"Father and Grandfather will be less than thrilled when I tell them about this."  
  
*********************  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ethan asking all those questions."  
  
"He was just fishing for dirt to use against me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Father and Grandfather put him up to it."  
  
They entered in the restaurant where a host greeted them.  
  
"How nice to have you here Mr. Crane. The table you requested is ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They followed him and sat down.  
  
"A waiter will be with you shortly."  
  
He left and Teresa and Fox were left alone.  
  
"This is a really nice place."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
He was running his fingers on her hand as they talked and laughed.  
  
"Dinner was excellent."  
  
"Yes, it was. And dessert sounds good right about now."  
  
Fox called the waiter.  
  
"I will have a crème brulee and Teresa...?"  
  
"A chocolate mousse." (I'm kinda hungry right now and this is what I'm craving)  
  
"This is like a piece of Heaven, it's melting in my mouth."  
  
"Anything would melt in you mouth Teresa. And I know something about that."  
  
"Oh I can't believe you."  
  
He was looking at her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Would you stop that, you are embarrassing me."  
  
"Yes, I know. Your face is red right now. Can't say that I'm not enjoying it."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
He paid the bill and they both got up and left. They drove back to the estate silently. They walked on the grounds and sat in the gazebo.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"So will I. But a semester goes by pretty quickly."  
  
"Does that mean you'll be home for Christmas?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He pulled her close to him.  
  
"I would really like it if you spent the night with me."  
  
"What in your room?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"What if we're get cut?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
"But what if?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
  
"Then let's go. I just want to wake up next to you. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes."  
  
She put her hand on his face. He took it and kissed it.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
They walked in the mansion silently and went upstairs. They tip toed when they walked by Julian, Ethan and Ivy's room and ran all the way to his bedroom. They went in and Teresa stopped shocked when she saw the travel bags on the floor and the almost empty closet.  
  
"What's wrong, Teresa?"  
  
"I guess it just hit me. You really are leaving."  
  
"But it won't be the first time that I go away."  
  
"I know, but it's different this time."  
  
"I know, but everything will be alright, I promise."  
  
He put his thumbs under her eyes and wiped the tears that were starting to wash down her face. He then cupped her face and kissed her. She pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. A few hours later, he watched her as she slept. He laid his chin on her head and slept.  
  
When she woke up, he wasn't in the bed anymore. She heard the water running in the bathroom, got up and went in. She stood behind him and he saw her reflection the mirror.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. May I?"  
  
He sat down and she took his razor from his hands and proceeded to shave his face. He looked at her as she was concentrating not to cut him. He put his hands around her waist.  
  
"You look sexy in this shirt."  
  
"And you look nice wearing just a towel."  
  
"Oh well, when you have a body like mine."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Don't talk, I might cut you."  
  
He didn't speak until she was done. She took a small towel in the linen closet and cleaned his face.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, like a baby."  
  
"We better get dressed."  
  
She nodded and got dressed. She handed him his shirt.  
  
"No, keep it. It looks better on you than it does on me. Besides, a little something to remember me by."  
  
"I have a lot more than that to remember you by."  
  
She went into his arms, then kissed him.  
  
"Don't forget to drop by the cottage before you leave."  
  
"As if I could."  
  
He opened the door and took a peek out.  
  
"Coast is clear. You'll probably have to run down the stairs and all the way out of the mansion."  
  
"No, I'll take the maids' corridor."  
  
He kissed her and he watched her leave until she turned the corner.  
  
**********************  
  
She was in her room, sitting on her bed when she heard knocking. She ran to the door and opened it. Disappointment washed over her face.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Hi, may I come in?"  
  
"Actually, I was just leaving."  
  
"I know that you spent the night with Fox."  
  
"Are you spying on us now?"  
  
"Not exactly, but with all the noise that was coming from his room, it was hard to ignore."  
  
"Why don't you just go away, Ethan."  
  
"Julian will not be happy about this."  
  
"Nicholas is leaving today anyway, so what's the use of telling your father?"  
  
"True."  
  
He walked back to the mansion and Fox came out of behind a tree.  
  
"What an idiot."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think I sent him away."  
  
He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help it."  
  
"I know, believe me. I feel the same way. We had a wonderful summer and we will have a beautiful life together."  
  
She nodded, and he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Remember that I love you, always."  
  
"I love you too, remember that."  
  
"How can I forget."  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her to him. She cried for a few minutes and he felt a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"I know, I'll walk you to the car."  
  
"No, I don't want us to drag this more. It's too painful."  
  
She cried even more and he lifted her chin with his finger.  
  
"Good bye, Resa."  
  
He walked away and she watched him go. She went in her bedroom and cried on her pillow.  
  
******************************  
  
He sat in the plane and looked out the window. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face.  
  
"Soon, Teresa. Very soon. We will never be apart after this year. Ever again." 


	12. Time

CHAPTER 11 Time  
  
She had a very hard time concentrating on her work. She was sitting in her bedroom, then she felt the sudden urge to run outside. She picked up a sweater and made her way to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"No, you're not. You have homework to do."  
  
"Luis, I'm not a child. I know what I have to do."  
  
"I know you're not a child, Teresa."  
  
She turned to her brother and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Do you want to join me?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm tired."  
  
"Come on Luis, we hardly do anything together anymore."  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you."  
  
They walked without speaking a word, then sat at the gazebo.  
  
"Papa really did a wonderful job with this place, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he sure did."  
  
This is the time or never she told herself. She wasn't sure how he would react to her news. But she knew Luis and that any news of the sort that she was about to announce to him would not sit well with him at all.  
  
"Luis, what do you feel about Fox?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what do you think of him as a person?"  
  
"You grew up with him, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"You promise you won't try to kill me or kill him if I tell you?"  
  
He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What is this all about Teresa?"  
  
She pulled out her bracelet and showed it to him.  
  
"He gave me this."  
  
He took it in his hands and the first thing that he noticed was the heart and how big it was.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"He calls it a walk down memory lane."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? The heart is a walk down memory lane?"  
  
"No, he gave me the heart because this is the way he feels about me."  
  
He looked at her with his eyes growing wider by the minute.  
  
"No, Teresa. He is a Crane."  
  
"And? I grew up with him."  
  
"Do you have any idea of the kind of man he is?"  
  
"A very good idea. He is a decent man with a huge heart and so much love inside him."  
  
"When I thought that you came out of that dreamland you live in, you go and tell me this. Do you love him."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"You can't be serious. He has a bad reputation."  
  
"But that's all it is, a reputation."  
  
She pulled out her ring from her pocket. And showed it to him.  
  
"How long have you had this?"  
  
"A few months. He gave it to me before he left."  
  
"What? You're engaged or something? You're not even 18, Teresa."  
  
"I know that and so does he. It's a promise ring."  
  
"I don't care, I will break his neck when I see him. I can't believe you Teresa."  
  
"Well, believe it because he is the one and only person I want to be with."  
  
"What? You slept with him?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but now that you mention it...."  
  
He was on his feet, angry at what he was learning.  
  
"I will not let anyone take advantage of my sister."  
  
"Where did you get that from? He didn't take advantage of me. He would never do that."  
  
"He is a Crane."  
  
"Oh, spare me your 'he's a Crane routine.' I've had it. I wanted you to know because we are going to make this official when he comes home this summer."  
  
"Over my dead body. Besides, his family will never allow it. You are the housekeepers daughter."  
  
She was angry at him.  
  
"This will happen without or without your and their blessing. I love him and he loves me and nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Teresa, you're still young."  
  
"I know he's the one."  
  
"He is in Europe, you don't know if he seeing other women, if he has cheated on you."  
  
"I know he hasn't."  
  
"And how? Are you clairvoyant?"  
  
"No, but I trust him. He wouldn't have said that he loved me if he didn't mean it."  
  
"He's been gone for almost six months. Things change, he has needs like any normal man."  
  
"Maybe, but he won't act on them."  
  
"You are stubborn as hell Teresa. Obviously I will not be able to change your mind. Don't say I didn't warn you. Time will tell who was right."  
  
He left her alone. It was dark and the sky was starting to fill with stars.  
  
"Did you stare at the same sky as me tonight, Nicholas?"  
  
***********************  
  
Fox laid in his bed with his eyes wide open. He knew that Teresa was supposed to tell her brother about their relationship sometime this week. He wondered how it had gone.  
  
"If I know Luis as well as I do, he probably had a coronary."  
  
He could imagine steam coming out of Luis' ears and he repressed a laugh so that he wouldn't wake up his roommate.  
  
"Poor Teresa had to face him all alone. I guess she'll feel bad for me when I have to face Julian and Alistair." 


	13. Faceoff

CHAPTER 12 Faceoff  
  
"You have changed a lot Fox."  
  
"No, I haven't changed."  
  
"Yes you have. You don't party like you used to and more importantly, you rejected every single woman who tried to get in your pants. You never did that before. What happened to your 'bon vivant' reputation?"  
  
"Nothing, I just found what I was looking for."  
  
"Got to admit, that girl of yours is stunningly beautiful, but come on...don't tell me that you haven't been tempted at least once."  
  
"No, I haven't. Teresa is special. She touches me like no one else, she makes my heart race, she sends chills down my spine every time she kisses me. She is my life."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever go to Harmony."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You went there and came back completely insane."  
  
"It's not insanity, it's love and I've been in love with her since as long as I can remember. She is a part of me."  
  
Fox was finishing his packing.  
  
"You can stand to gain a lot if you went to Harmony. Teresa's best friend is very pretty."  
  
"Not interested in settling down. I think I would get bored if I slept with just one woman or one woman at the time."  
  
Fox laughed.  
  
"You are such an idiot Dylan."  
  
"At least I'm not acting like some teenager."  
  
"Bye Dylan. Take good care and maybe if you behave yourself, you'll receive an invitation to my wedding to Teresa."  
  
"What's the female population of Harmony?"  
  
"Stop thinking about that Dylan." "Not a chance, Crane."  
  
The two man hugged and Fox left Paris for good.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Stop pacing around the room, you're making me nervous."  
  
"I haven't seen him in practically nine months, Whit. I've missed him so much!"  
  
"I know, and I also know he missed you."  
  
Teresa went to her desk and pulled out a box from it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just taking out my promise ring."  
  
Whitney smiled.  
  
"Are you going to Ethan's wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I was invited."  
  
A knock was heard. Teresa slipped the ring on her finger quickly and left her room running. She opened the door and thought her heart was going to burst with joy.  
  
"Nicholas, you're finally back."  
  
He took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes, then they kissed. She was making a huge effort not to start crying.  
  
"I missed you a lot, Teresa."  
  
"So did I."  
  
Whitney came to them. She hugged Fox.  
  
"It's good to see you, Fox."  
  
"Good to see you too, Whit."  
  
"I'm going home, I'll catch you later. Good luck tonight."  
  
"I think we will need it."  
  
Whitney left and Teresa invited Fox inside the cottage. He sat down and pulled her on his lap and held her for a while.  
  
"I thought this year would never be over. Are you ready for tonight?"  
  
She looked at him and felt a shiver go through her body. He felt it too and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"And Luis?"  
  
"He didn't take the news very well. He was pretty angry."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"I should go to the mansion and let them know that I'm here. Not that they'll care."  
  
They both got up and he kissed her before he left.  
  
"Meet me in an hour at the mansion."  
  
"Ok, be careful that Luis doesn't catch without me around."  
  
"Yes, I'll avoid him like the plague."  
  
She went back inside and decided to pick something to wear for tonight.  
  
"It's too important for us to blow it."  
  
She picked a black top and a black knee length skirt with a pair of sandals. She got dressed and fixed her hair. She left the cottage and headed to the main house. The door was opened to her by one of the maids who told her to wait for Fox in the living room. She stood near a window and waited for him. He was finally came down from his room.  
  
"So, how do you want to do this?"  
  
"We go in, tell them. Let them yell. I tell them that we are not changing our minds. Grandfather and Father threaten to disown me, and I tell them to go ahead."  
  
"You would do this for me?"  
  
"That and more."  
  
She looked at and started laughing.  
  
"What? Is it something I said?"  
  
"No, something that Luis said. He is going to have to swallow his words."  
  
"Should be fun!"  
  
He took her hand and they walked to the library where Julian and Ivy were waiting for them. They both looked up when the door opened and they both saw Fox holding Teresa's hand.  
  
"This better be good, Fox." He ignored his father's remark.  
  
"Is Grandfather on the phone."  
  
"Yes, I'm here. I hope you're not wasting my time."  
  
"No, Grandfather. It's worth your time."  
  
Ivy got up and stood at Julian's desk.  
  
"Teresa and I are getting engaged."  
  
A laugh was heard. Alistair was laughing at what he had just heard.  
  
"Fox, you cannot be serious."  
  
"But I am Father. I have never been this serious about anything in my life."  
  
"No, Fox. You cannot marry her."  
  
"Why not Mother. It's not because you've been miserable in this house that I have to be too."  
  
"Don't speak to me like that."  
  
"But it's the truth, Mother. I love her and she makes me happy."  
  
"The answer is no, Foxworth. You will not be engaged to the Lopez- Fitzgerald girl nor marry her. You are a Crane for Christ sake."  
  
"What does it matter who I marry. I'm tired of been a bargaining chip in your game of power. I found something amazing and I'm sure as hell not going to let you take it away from me. I will fight for Teresa and me."  
  
"Fox, please reconsider this. You are putting your entire future in jeopardy. And for what? A crush?"  
  
"Mother this is not a crush, this is the real thing. I am not putting anything in jeopardy. I graduated from business school, I can go and have a job tomorrow morning if I wanted to."  
  
Ivy turned to Teresa who had been silent the entire time and looked at her with a cold stare.  
  
"What about you Teresa, are you willing to let him go through with this?"  
  
"I-I don't know what to say except that I love him. Do I want to see him suffer as a consequence of this? Of course not, but we made this decision last summer."  
  
"What? Julian are sleeping? I told you to dissuade him from seeing her. What the hell is the matter with you. I think I will have to pass you up as primary heir to my fortune and go straight to Ethan. At least, he does what he is asked to do."  
  
"No, Father, I wasn't sleeping. I can't have people on him 24/7."  
  
"You had me followed?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"This is unbelievable."  
  
"I told you before, you are a Crane..."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be part of this family anymore."  
  
He took Teresa's hand in his.  
  
"This engagement will take place with or without your blessing. By the way, I will not be attending Ethan's wedding tomorrow either."  
  
"He is your brother, Fox."  
  
"Yes, my brother who is in love with another woman and whom you are forcing to marry someone he doesn't care for."  
  
"We are not forcing anything, Foxworth."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Grandfather. You are forcing him to marry that Hotchkiss gal."  
  
"She comes from a very good family, Foxworth. You should think about that."  
  
Fox had a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"I couldn't care less about where she comes from."  
  
"By the choice you've made, it's quiet obvious."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Crane, but I come from a family of people who are hard worker. I'm not ashamed of that."  
  
"And you shouldn't be dear. But you're not good enough for my grandson. A Crane with a Lopez-Fitzgerald will not happen in this lifetime."  
  
Teresa let go of Fox's hand and left the library.  
  
"I cannot believe you can be this cruel, Grandfather. She is a million times better than Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
"Perhaps, but she doesn't have the background Gwen has. Besides, have you ever met your future sister-in-law to judge her so harshly?"  
  
"No, but you haven't met Teresa either to speak to her or of her the way you did."  
  
He walked out of the library to go and find Teresa. She was sitting in front of the cottage. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Trust in our love, always."  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other and sat there until the sun showed the next morning. 


	14. Pandora's Box

CHAPTER 13 Pandora's Box  
  
"No, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to Ethan's wedding."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Fox isn't going. He told his parents that he wasn't going to show up because he didn't want to be a Crane anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but Ethan invited you."  
  
"I know, but it's not like we know each other super well. Besides, I don't think Ivy and Julian will miss me there."  
  
"I doubt they will."  
  
She was sitting outside with Whitney on a beautiful summer day when a man showed up out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi, my name is Randolph. Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I'm with the Inquisitor. Do you have any comments on the piece that appeared in one of the tabloids about Ethan Crane's paternity?"  
  
"I'm sorry, did you just say Ethan's paternity? Ethan is a Crane."  
  
"Apparently, he isn't. He is Sam Bennett's son, you know the chief of police."  
  
"That's impossible. Besides, how would you know something like that?"  
  
"One of the maids found a letter written by Ivy Crane years ago, after her son was born. She admits to him that he is not Julian Crane's son."  
  
Both Teresa and Whitney looked at each other shocked by what they had just learned. Finally Whitney spoke.  
  
"But Ethan is supposed to get married today."  
  
"The wedding has been cancelled."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No beautiful miss. This is not a joke."  
  
Teresa got up.  
  
"I have to go to Nicholas."  
  
"Who is Nicholas."  
  
"No one. Who let you in?"  
  
She looked at Whitney.  
  
"I'm calling security. Reporters are not admitted here. If Mr. Crane finds out, he'll have your job."  
  
"I'm going. No need to call the Crane goons."  
  
He left and Teresa marched to the mansion after she hugged Whitney good bye. She rang the door bell and Pilar answered it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Teresa?"  
  
"I'm here to see Fox, mama. Is it true what I heard?"  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"This reporter was on the grounds and said that someone tipped them off that Ethan wasn't a Crane but a Bennett."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Is Fox around?"  
  
"He is in the library with Ivy, Julian and Ethan. They are on the phone with Alistair."  
  
"I feel so bad for Ethan."  
  
"I know. You should go back to the cottage. I'll let Fox know that you dropped by to see him."  
  
"Thank you, mama."  
  
"And a little word of advice for you Teresa. Stay as far away from the mansion. Fox dropped a bomb on them last night about you two, and now with Ethan's paternity been revealed. All hell is going to break loose and I don't want you anywhere near when that happens."  
  
Teresa nodded and went back to the cottage waiting for Fox to come.  
  
************************  
  
Fox, Ivy, Julian and Ethan were in the library. Alistair was on the phone in a fit of rage. They could hear him throwing things.  
  
"Grandfather, you'll have a heart attack if you don't stop this."  
  
"Shut up, Foxworth."  
  
Julian was looking at Ivy while he was chugging one glass of brandy after the other.  
  
"You lying, deceiving bitch. How could you take my son away from me?"  
  
Ivy wasn't speaking. Her body was numb.  
  
"You've done it Ivy. Our lives are splashed on tabloids across the damn planet. Everyone knows that Alistair Crane had a Bennett bastard under his roof. Got to hand it to you, I didn't even realize that he wasn't a Crane. You kept your secret well. I knew he hadn't inherited those smarts from Julian."  
  
"Father, this is hardly the time to be insulting me. I just lost my son."  
  
"But you have me."  
  
"Shut up, Fox."  
  
Fox sighed.  
  
"So what am I? Always second best to Ethan, even if he isn't a Crane."  
  
"Foxworth, do as your father said and shut up."  
  
"Why am I even here?"  
  
"You'll see, your turn will come."  
  
Fox didn't feel reassured by what his grandfather had just said. He knew he was up to something and that didn't sit well with him at all.  
  
"Alistair, you cannot disown Ethan."  
  
"Thanks to you not been able to keep you legs closed, Ethan is not a Crane. He's not blood."  
  
"I was young when it happened, I realized that I was nothing but a deal between you and my father. I went back to Sam, I loved him. Don't take it out on Ethan. He always did what you wanted him to do. He made you proud so often."  
  
"What part of he's not a Crane didn't you understand Ivy?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Grandfather, thank you for having given me all those amazing opportunities..."  
  
"I want you out of the mansion, Ethan."  
  
"No, you can't throw him out just like that. I'm still married to Julian and Ethan is my son and he staying."  
  
"Be that as it may, Ivy. Julian I want you to divorce her."  
  
"It will be with pleasure Father."  
  
"Would you put that bottle of brandy down and for God's sake, straighten up and act like a Crane."  
  
All the people present in the library looked around to see if they could spot the cameras but without any results.  
  
"I want both Ivy and Ethan out of the library. I need to speak to Julian and Fox, alone." Fox got up and walked to the desk but as Ethan was getting passing by, he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what happened to you today, Ethan. On the bright side, you don't have to marry Gwen."  
  
"Shut up, Fox."  
  
"Just trying to be nice."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I don't need to, I'm already there brother. Oh, no, wait I guess it's half brother now."  
  
"That's enough out of you, Fox."  
  
"No Mother, I'm just warming up. I understand better why you treated me and my sisters like we were worthless when we were growing up. We weren't Sam Bennett's children."  
  
Ivy raised her hand and was about to slap him but he cut her just in time.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite. You were stuck in a loveless marriage and you wanted the same for your children. It's real nice to know that you have our best interest at heart, Mother." "I don't need to listen to this."  
  
"Yes, you do. No one told you the truth before."  
  
"Foxworth, you have all the time to make her life more miserable that it already is. We need to talk."  
  
"What about Grandfather?"  
  
"You'll see once the outsiders leave the library."  
  
Julian and Fox watched as Ethan and Ivy left the library and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Foxworth my boy, let's chat."  
  
Fox felt a knot in his stomach. This wasn't a conversation he was going to like. Alistair was far too nice and he didn't like the tone he was taking with him. 


	15. Threats

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 14 Threats  
  
"They're gone, Grandfather."  
  
"Take a seat, Foxworth."  
  
Fox sat as his grandfather had requested. Julian was standing behind his desk looking like someone had just pushed him in the stomach.  
  
"Father, will you be alright?"  
  
Julian gave Fox an empty look.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
  
He looked around him and saw the empty bottles of liquor.  
  
"How many of these did you drink?"  
  
Julian sat down and put his head on his hand. Fox had never seen him like that and he felt scared.  
  
"Grandfather, maybe we should do this some other time. Father looks like he's about to die."  
  
"Well, let that idiot die."  
  
Fox stared at the phone in total surprise.  
  
"Julian, let's do this."  
  
"Go ahead, Father I'm listening."  
  
"Very well then. Foxworth, since Ethan is no longer a Crane, you are the new heir to the crown."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
Julian looked at his son with disbelief.  
  
"What's the matter with you. You always complained that all you were getting were crumbs and now you are refusing what we are giving you?"  
  
"I don't want it Father."  
  
"You will take it."  
  
"No, I don't want it."  
  
"Stop saying that Foxworth. You will do as we say."  
  
"No, I'm not Ethan."  
  
"We are well aware that you are not Ethan, unfortunately."  
  
"If you are so sad about that why don't you keep him."  
  
"Because Sam Bennett's bastard will never be the heir of my empire."  
  
"Grandfather, I'm just not interested."  
  
Julian was giving Fox puzzled stares.  
  
"Is this because of Teresa?"  
  
"No, Father. This has nothing to do with her. I just don't want to work for Crane industries, I don't want to be part of any of this."  
  
"You leave me no choice, Foxworth."  
  
"I really don't care if you disown me. I really don't care if you black list me."  
  
"I already know all that, my boy. But would you care if I put the lovely and beautiful Teresa six feet under."  
  
Fox was looking at the phone, stunned by what his grandfather had just said.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, but I am."  
  
"Father, say something."  
  
Julian kept his mouth closed as watched his son with mixed emotions. On the one hand, he felt sorry for him been thrown in this just like that, on the other hand, they had to salvage the Crane family and name.  
  
"I don't believe you'll hurt her."  
  
"Really, I can put a bomb under her car. The silver car, you know the Ford."  
  
Fox gasped.  
  
"Or I can have her shot. Or beaten beyond recognition. I can hire someone who enjoys torturing his victims before he offs them. When I say torture, I think you know exactly what I'm thinking about. You know the worst thing that can happen to a woman. And the list of the things that can be done to her is endless."  
  
"I will never let you hurt her. You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That I cannot do. It there was another male heir, sure I wouldn't have a problem doing it. But we know that it's not the case."  
  
Fox got up and started pacing, trying to come up with something. He turned to his father.  
  
"I have never asked you anything in my life, but please do something."  
  
"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. It's up to you."  
  
"Up to me?"  
  
"Yes, Foxworth. Come back in the fold. If you don't, she will pay. I know she the only thing you care about and I will take her away from you if you don't cooperate."  
  
"If I do accept your offer, you promise that you won't hurt her."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Fine, I accept. But you'll rot in hell for this Grandfather."  
  
He turned to his father.  
  
"As for you Father, I'm ashamed that you are my father. You are nothing but a coward and I never hated you this much in my life."  
  
"Enough with the chit chat Foxworth. You are leaving for Great Britain this afternoon. You will be heading the London offices. I've hired the best lawyers to support you."  
  
Fox didn't answer. He left the library and wondered what to tell Teresa.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I'm about to do to you Teresa." 


	16. 5 Months

CHAPTER 15 Five Months  
  
Teresa was sitting at her favorite place, the lake. The place that held so many amazing and beautiful memories for her. She laid down on the grass and cried, remembering the worst time of her life. It seemed that she was stuck in that time loop and will be forever.  
  
It's been 5 months since you went away Left without a word and nothing to say When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
So I asked God  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From been in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
She kept thinking about what had happened five months ago. She was still trying to understand what had happened. It all began with a knock on her door.  
  
She opened that door and there he was standing looking like a truck had just rolled over him.  
  
"What's wrong, Nicholas?"  
  
He looked at her and she knew that things weren't right.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"No, let's go for a walk."  
  
"You're so serious, you're scaring me."  
  
He didn't move toward her to put his arms around her like he did when she was feeling like that. He didn't say anything comforting either.  
  
"What have to tell you is very serious."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Ethan's news?"  
  
"No, but this might be a very good time for me to lay the cards on the table."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that it's time for you to know the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Her heart was racing and she felt her knees weakening. She was panicking inside.  
  
"I'm taking about the fact that I lied to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"When I was in Paris, I met someone."  
  
He looked for a reaction from her.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I slept with her often."  
  
Tears started running down her cheeks. She had to sit.  
  
"When I was with you yesterday and we were talking to my family, my grandfather said that you weren't good enough for me. I think he's right."  
  
"So now you believe what you're grandfather says."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm also breaking off whatever we have and had. I think it's better if you stayed away from me."  
  
"Was she better than me? Did she come from a wealthy family?"  
  
"Yes, she does and.."  
  
"I've had enough of this."  
  
She got up and took off her bracelet and ring. She took his hand and put them in it and closed it. She started walking away when he called her.  
  
"Teresa, wait."  
  
"No, leave me alone."  
  
"I wanted to give you your graduation ring back."  
  
"Keep it. I want it to be a reminder of what you destroyed. Me."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"But it's the truth, Fox. You ripped my heart out and stepped on it. I stripped my soul to you and this is what I get in return. I guess Luis was right about you. And it kills me that he was."  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"Let go of me or I will scream so loud..."  
  
"Don't do this, please."  
  
"Don't do what? Be hurt? Feel shattered or feel that my life is spinning out of control? I defended you so often to my brother. You were my best friend and I loved you so much. I guess I was nothing more than a piece of ass to you, just like all the other girls you have in your bed."  
  
She was shaking violently, her lips were trembling.  
  
"Say something, Fox."  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"You drop this bomb on me and you have nothing to say? I'll tell you something and I hope it burns in your heart in your head for the rest of your life. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"I never want to see you again."  
  
She ran away from him and he watched disappear from his life, his Teresa.  
  
"It's for your own good, Resa. I would rather know that you are alive and happy and hating me then wake up one morning knowing that I caused you to lose your life. I just hope you'll forgive me one day."  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you You wanna comeback in my life But now thre is something I have to do I have to tell the one I once adored That they can't have my love no more Cause my heart can't take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
Now you had me on my knees Begging God please to send you back to me I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep You made me feel like I could not breathe Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch And give you all my love But you took my love for granted Want my lovin' now, But you can't have it God.  
  
"Teresa, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Teresa sat up.  
  
"Oh, honey. Stop doing this to yourself. Stop crying like this."  
  
"I can't Whit. It's too painful."  
  
"I know, but you have to move on."  
  
"I can't. I don't feel he told me the entire story. I think he kept things from me."  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"Come on, we don't do things together anymore. Let's go to the beach. It will do you some good."  
  
"Alright, but no more than an hour."  
  
"As long as we can out of here."  
  
Whitney helped Teresa to her feet and they started walking to the beach.  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about him, but did he send you letters, anything?"  
  
"No, I didn't receive anything from him. Why should I care. I mean he cheated on me and said that I wasn't good enough for him."  
  
"I know, but maybe he wanted to explain himself by writing you after he left."  
  
"He didn't even tell me he was leaving. I didn't know until mama told me about it the next say, that he was gone. The worst is that I miss him so much and wish he was here."  
  
They arrived at the beach and sat on the cold sand. The stared at the waves for a while.  
  
"Do you think he looked at the stars tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I did and I do it every night because it brings me closer to you."  
  
She jerked her head around and got up as soon as she saw who had spoken. She took a few steps back, to get away.  
  
"Teresa, don't."  
  
"Don't what, Fox. You haven't broken my heart enough you had to do it another time? what the hell is the matte with you?"  
  
"Keep your voice down."  
  
"No, why should I keep it down, why should I do anything you say? You told me to stay away from you, why are you here?"  
  
"Because I couldn't stay away."  
  
"You're the one who broke it off, you're the one who cheated, you're the one who thinks what others want you to think."  
  
"Please, keep your voice down. They can't know that I'm here?"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"My father and grandfather."  
  
"Do I look like someone who cares, Fox?"  
  
"I never cheated on you."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I never thought you were beneath me."  
  
"Liar! Liar!"  
  
"No, Resa..."  
  
"Don't call me that. You haven't earned that right."  
  
She was angry, she couldn't breathe properly. Her head was throbbing and felt teas forming in her eyes. No, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.  
  
"Fine, I won't call you that. I did all of this to protect you."  
  
"Is this some other lie you're telling me?"  
  
"No, I lied to you because I had to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The day we found out that Ethan wasn't a Crane, Julian and Alistair decided that I was going to become the heir. It was the logical choice since I was second in line anyway. When I told them that I didn't want it, they threatened me with my inheritance. When they understood that I really didn't care, Grandfather said that he would take away the one thing he knew I couldn't live without. You."  
  
He was trying to read her, to see if any feelings were coming up to the surface, but she gave him nothing.  
  
"He threatened to have you killed. He threatened to have a bomb put under your car, to have you kidnapped, tortured and killed."  
  
"No, why would he threaten my life like that? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Doesn't it? Doesn't your brother think that Alistair and Julian were behind your father's disappearance or the boat explosion that almost killed Sheridan. If they are willing to sacrifice family, then they are certainly willing to sacrifice you. There is no one else to inherit everything Crane. There is just me left. They knew they would get me to do what they wanted by dangling a sword over your head."  
  
He looked at her again and saw all the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry that I had to put you through this. I sent you a few letters, but I think they might have been intercepted. I took a big risk by coming here tonight. When I called Whitney..." Teresa turned to Whitney.  
  
"You brought me here on purpose?"  
  
"I had to. I couldn't watch you put yourself through that every day, wondering what you had done wrong when it wasn't your fault. I just wanted you to have closure."  
  
"Teresa, you have to know how much I love you. I know that somewhere in your heart, you must know that. I didn't want you to be hurt. I rather live an entire lifetime without you and know that you are doing fine, then have to live everyday knowing that you died because I loved you."  
  
"Nicholas...I don't know if I believe you."  
  
"You have to. I have to go back to London in the morning, but think about what I said. If anything that I had said to you 5 months ago was true, I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now."  
  
She was crying without holding back.  
  
"You'll never know how sorry I am about that. But I did what I had to do to protect you."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I have a plan that will keep us together for good if you are willing to make the sacrifice."  
  
"I'm scared, Nicholas."  
  
He walked up to her and did what he wanted to do the day he broke her heart. Take her in his arms and make the hurt go away.  
  
"I love you so much, Teresa. I was so lost without you."  
  
"And I was empty when you left. Don't ever let me go."  
  
"I will never let you go, I promise. I will never let them hurt you."  
  
God send me an angel From the Heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From been in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes. (Amanda Perez; ANGEL)  
  
Teresa let go of him and looked at Whitney.  
  
"My angel is back Whit."  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
She went back in his arms and rested her head on his chest. The wounds were starting to heal. 


	17. Gone

CHAPTER 16 Gone  
  
"Are you at the cottage?"  
  
"No, I was expecting your call, so I left. Do you really think they put bugs in the cottage?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it, Teresa. Julian and Alistair can be pretty devious."  
  
"I miss you so much, Nicholas."  
  
"Me too, but it's one more week. It's going to be worth it, I promise you."  
  
"I know. But three months is such a long time."  
  
"I feel the same way. The house is almost ready."  
  
"I can't wait to see it."  
  
"I transferred part of the money into a new account under your new name. You will transfer the rest when you leave Harmony."  
  
"I'm scared, Nicholas."  
  
"Don't be, everything will go smoothly. You will take a plane from Boston to London and from London to Switzerland. Then from there, you will go to your final destination."  
  
"Ok, and what about the papers?"  
  
"Your identity cards and everything else will arrive by tomorrow at Whitney's place."  
  
"She's not going to get in trouble, is she?"  
  
"No, she'll be receiving a new tennis rackets and the papers will be hidden in a sown pocket."  
  
"You thought of everything."  
  
"Yes, I did. Are you at the beach right now?"  
  
"I'm walking near by."  
  
"You made sure that no one followed you."  
  
"There's no one behind me and no suspicious cars."  
  
"Good. It's the last call for my flight."  
  
"You're going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, I'm meeting with Crane clients. There's a huge contract on the line and I have to take a commercial flight."  
  
"You're still sitting in first class."  
  
"No way am I ever flying coach. I really got to go, I have to catch my flight. I'll see you in a week. Good luck, honey."  
  
"I love you, Nicholas."  
  
"I love you too. Be safe."  
  
"You too."  
  
The line went dead. She walked back home and looked over her shoulder from time to time to make sure that she wasn't been followed.  
  
***********************************  
  
Whitney had just gotten back from her tennis practice. She went up to her room and turned the television on. Wimbledon was set to start in a few minutes. She got changed and sat on her bed, ready for the first match up. The commentators were as usual discussing the players and their strengths when the news went on.  
  
"No, don't do this to me. Why do things have to happen when I'm watching tennis."  
  
The newscaster was talking about a plane crash that happened a couple of hours before.  
  
"We are saddened to announce that flight 25 from the British Airways crashed in the Atlantic Ocean. The flight was making the liaison between Madrid and London. The information concerning the passengers is starting to filtrate. We can confirm without the shadow of a doubt that there are no survivors. We are also able to confirm that the sole heir to the Crane empire, Nicholas Foxworth Crane was among the victims."  
  
Whitney brought her hand to her mouth as a photograph of Fox flashed across the screen. A smiling Fox, full of life.  
  
"Oh my God, I have to find Teresa."  
  
Whitney left her room and drove to the Crane estate.  
  
"Please let me find her."  
  
She arrived at the cottage and knocked but there was no answer.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
  
Whitney looked at the gardner.  
  
"Yes, have you seen Teresa?"  
  
"Mr. Ethan came to get her a few minutes ago. Mr. Fox died today."  
  
"How was she when she left."  
  
"She didn't know yet. She is at the main house right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked to the mansion as fast as she could.  
  
"If I'm feeling a certain agony over this, I can only imagine how Teresa is feeling right now. What am I going to tell her?"  
  
****************************************  
  
She was picking up some of her clothes and shoving them in her suitcase.  
  
"Ok, Teresa. He said the strict minimum."  
  
She looked at her the clothes she had spread on her bed and started choosing. Then she sat and started dreaming. She was leaving to meet him in a week, then they would get married and would live happily ever after. A smile touched her face. She was brought back to reality when she heard the knocking on the door. She got up, walked through her room and the living room.  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You have to come up to the mansion."  
  
"What? Why? No, I'm not going."  
  
"You have to Teresa."  
  
She was staring him straight in the eyes and she was scared.  
  
"If you don't tell me why, I won't go."  
  
She was panicking. What if Alistair and Julian had found out. No, Fox had been careful with everything. She knew that he didn't leave anything to hazard. And she had made sure that she never spoke to him when she was at the estate, and she was never followed. Or was she?  
  
'Oh my God, what if they found out?' she kept thinking. They will ruin our lives. They will destroy everything we've worked so hard for.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to say anything."  
  
She was feeling sharp pains in her stomach and she held it. She had to sit.  
  
"Ethan, please you are scaring me."  
  
He grabbed her arm and led her to the door.  
  
"Quit stalling Teresa. The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll know what's up." They walked to the mansion silently. Teresa was frightened and shaking. She was a wreck. They arrived in the library where the entire Crane family, including Alistair was reunited. Ivy was sitting in an arm chair, livid. All color had drained from her face. Teresa felt the earth shaking under her feet.  
  
"There she is."  
  
Teresa walked in the library and Alistair showed her a seat.  
  
"No, I would rather stand. What's the secrecy about?"  
  
She was looking at them. Julian was drowning his brandy as usual, although he seemed worst than she'd ever seen him before.  
  
"Teresa, I think you'll need to be seated for this."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Suit yourself. Pilar should be here any minute."  
  
"Why do you need my mother here?"  
  
"Because this concerns her also."  
  
The library door opened and Pilar walked in.  
  
"Mr. Crane, you asked to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Pilar. Now that everyone is here, let's cut to the chase."  
  
He went behind Julian's desk.  
  
"Teresa, I wanted you to be here not because I care about you, but because I know how much my grandson did."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you talking about Nicholas?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What do you mean did?"  
  
"Foxworth was on a flight that crashed into the ocean. There are no survivors."  
  
Teresa put her arms around her stomach.  
  
"No, he is not dead."  
  
"Yes he is Teresa."  
  
"How could you say that Ivy? He is your son."  
  
"Alistair and Julian obtained a tape from the airport security cameras. It filmed him giving his boarding pass to one of the employees."  
  
"I want to see it."  
  
Alistair popped the tape in the VCR. She looked at the time on the tape. It was only a few minutes after she had hung up with him. Fox dressed in a gray suit handing his pass to an airport employee. He was smiling. She approached and touched the screen with her fingers, like she wanted to feel the face she adored so much. The camera followed him until he disappeared in the tunnel that took him to the plane and then nothing, he was out of sight.  
  
"No, he can't be gone."  
  
Ethan went to her and took her by the shoulders.  
  
"But he is."  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
She shoved him.  
  
"Don't ever say that he is dead. I love him. He can't be gone."  
  
She stormed out of the library and started running. Tears were flying out of her eyes. She could feel the cold air whipping her face. She ran as fast as could, trying to escape her pain. She arrived at the lake and collapsed. She was sobbing so much she couldn't catch her breath.  
  
"No, Nicholas, why did you have to leave me? Why?"  
  
She was like a wounded animal.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo! No, no, no."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"What am I going to do without him, Whit. He is gone. The love of my life is gone. He is never coming back."  
  
She was rocking back and forth. Whitney sat next to her and held her. She didn't realize that she was also crying. She knew that Teresa would never recover from this. 


	18. Heart to Heart

CHAPTER 17 Heart to Heart  
  
It was a beautiful sunny summer day. One of those days that made life feel like a wonderful dream. Whitney walked in Teresa's bedroom to find her under her covers, lying there with her blinds shot.  
  
"Teresa, you need to come back with the living."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Two months have passed. You need to start living your life again. Fox would want you to."  
  
"No, I want to die."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"I lost everything Whit. I lost the man I loved, the child I was carrying. Is life really worth living?"  
  
*************************  
  
She was taken back to the day after Fox had died in the plane crash. She was still at the lake with Whitney, feeling the pain in her stomach from the night before. The tears she had cried and the pain she felt in her heart numbed her entire body. Only now, she was starting to feel the hurt in her stomach and it was getting sharper by the second. She clutched at it.  
  
"Teresa, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm in pain."  
  
"I know, honey. But it will go away. With time, your pain will subside. I promise."  
  
Teresa got up and felt something warm on her leg. She looked.  
  
"Blood, I'm bleeding."  
  
"You probably just cut yourself."  
  
"No, I can't lose my baby too, I can't."  
  
"What, you're pregnant?" Whitney's heart was beating fast. Why hadn't she told anyone?  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital, I'll call my mom on our way there."  
  
Teresa started walking but fell to the grass, clutching her stomach. She looked up at Whitney who was trying to help her up.  
  
"I'm going to lose the one thing I have left of him."  
  
She got up and Whitney supported Teresa as they both walked to the car.  
  
"Let's take you to the Women's Clinic instead. It's much closer."  
  
Whitney was driving as fast as she could, but the same question kept nagging at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? Did Fox know about this?"  
  
"No, I wanted him to be the first one to know about it. And now..."  
  
"Don't think like that Teresa, I won't let you."  
  
She pulled the car over and helped Teresa out. They got to nurse's desk just as Teresa was collapsing. The nurse ran to her and called for a doctor.  
  
"She is pregnant and she's been having pains and then there was blood."  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Teresa was taken in a cubicle and Whitney waited for the doctor to come back. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally came back in the waiting room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Unfortunately, she lost the child. Has she been under a lot of stress?"  
  
"The father died in the plane crash yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry to heat that. She is resting right now, and she'll be able to go home in an hour or two."  
  
"Can I go see her, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Whitney went in the room and pulled a chair next to Teresa's bed. She was looking out the window, lost in her thoughts, maybe her memories.  
  
"I don't understand any of this, Whit."  
  
"I don't think anyone really understands it. It just the way things are."  
  
"But they shouldn't be that way."  
  
"Stop fighting what you can't change, Teresa. It will only hurt you."  
  
"When I didn't think I could feel anymore pain...."  
  
"I know, Teresa. I know."  
  
"No, that's the thing, you don't know. I lost the man I love and my baby is gone. You can't understand unless you lived it."  
  
"You're right. Do you want me to call your mother?"  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to know about this. I want it to be our secret."  
  
"I don't know about this, Teresa. Your family can help you."  
  
"Unless they can bring Nicholas and our baby back, I don't want them to know."  
  
"It's your decision."  
  
They remained silent until it was time to go back home.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Yes, Teresa, life is worth living. Always. You have to be strong."  
  
"Please, leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone."  
  
"Alright, I will leave you alone. Your mother told me that Ivy Crane wanted to see you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know. She's expecting you at the mansion, in her bedroom."  
  
"I'll just call the main house and tell them that I can't go."  
  
"Teresa, I know you lost a lot, but Fox wouldn't want you to be like this. You haven't been out since he died. You're barely eating, you're barely alive. Go see her. It might bring you something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, but go and find out why she wants to see you."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Even if she did, you two have Fox in common. You owe it to him to go see his mother and go on with your life."  
  
"Fine. I'll go take a shower and get dressed and get this over with."  
  
"Good. I'll leave, but call me if you need to talk."  
  
Teresa gave her friend a weak smile, got up and went in the shower while Whitney left. She got dressed and headed up to the mansion. Once she was inside, she started climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Mr. Crane, hello."  
  
"How are you doing, dear."  
  
"Alright thank you."  
  
She was going to ask Julian the same question, but stopped when she saw the glass of alcohol in his hand.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to see Mrs. Crane."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know, she just asked to see me."  
  
"Well the snake in his her bedroom."  
  
She was taken back by the remark. She had forgotten how Julian and Ivy were bitter toward each other.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She arrived at Ivy's bedroom and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Teresa, Mrs. Crane."  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She went inside and Ivy showed her to an armchair. Teresa sat down and waited for Ivy to tell her why she wanted her there. Ivy sat across from her and stared at her for a long time, like she was trying to figure out how to start the conversation.  
  
"We haven't seen much of you, Teresa. Pilar has told me that you haven't been well."  
  
"Well, I-I've had better days."  
  
It was silent again.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, why am I here? I mean you didn't want to see me just find out how I was doing."  
  
"You're right, Teresa. I didn't call you up here to ask how you were feeling. I have a few questions."  
  
"What kind of questions?"  
  
"About Fox. Did you love him?"  
  
Teresa's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because I need to know."  
  
"Yes, I did. Very much...I never felt this way about anyone before and I don't think I'll ever feel this way again."  
  
"I think I sold Fox short so many times."  
  
"I think you did. I never understood how you could feel so much love for one son and loathe another one."  
  
"I didn't loathe Fox. He was my son. I carried him for 9 months. You know, a bond is created between mother and child during that time, a bond that can never be broken."  
  
"I know, I felt it with own baby."  
  
Ivy stared at Teresa in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. You're talking of bond that is created. Why did you break it?"  
  
"I never broke it."  
  
"Yes, you did. He felt that you hated him, that there wasn't enough place in your heart for him and his sisters. He felt that Ethan had taken everything from him."  
  
"I didn't do this on purpose you know."  
  
"I don't know. I hope that somewhere, he did know."  
  
"I was against you and him been together for obvious reasons. It didn't matter to me that you loved each other. He was right, I was been a hypocrite about this. I am glad that he found love and that he was loved for the person he was and not for his last name." Tears were jerking out of their eyes. Ivy was in pain over losing her son. Teresa felt odd about it.  
  
"Why didn't you go to his memorial service, Teresa?"  
  
"Because I want to hold some hope that he is alive somewhere."  
  
"You need to have closure."  
  
"No, I don't want closure. I want to be with him."  
  
Ivy looked at Teresa with a glint of piety in her eyes.  
  
"I asked you here Teresa because I have a favor to ask you. I hope you'll be able to accommodate me."  
  
"I don't know, I guess it depends."  
  
"Tell me about my son. Tell me about Fox and who he really was. You know him better than anyone."  
  
Teresa was surprised at the request.  
  
"Where do I start? Nicholas is an amazing man. He is....."  
  
She spoke for hours about him. She even pulled out photographs off her purse and she showed her the ring and the bracelet. After she left the mansion, she felt that a second life had been breathed inside of her. She looked up at the sky that was filling with beautiful, bright stars.  
  
"I know you're somewhere out there. I will never love anyone but you." 


	19. Ethan

CHAPTER 18 Ethan  
  
"Come on, Teresa."  
  
"No, I don't want to go out for dinner with you."  
  
"Fox has been dead for two years. You have to start dating sometime."  
  
"I know, but I don't think I'm ready."  
  
"If you don't jump in it, you'll never be ready."  
  
"Alright, I'll go."  
  
"We'll have fun, you'll see. I'll come and get you in a couple of hours."  
  
She gave him a weak smile as he turned around to leave. She closed the door behind her and went to her closet to pick something out for the evening.  
  
"Maybe Ethan is right, I need to start going out a little bit."  
  
She took out a navy blue dress.  
  
"This is should do it. It's elegant and not too sexy."  
  
She threw it on her bed and went in the shower. Not matter how hard she tried, the same thoughts always crossed her mind. What if none of this had happened?  
  
"I know how things would be if none of this had happened. Nicholas and I would be living happily, away from Harmony and with a little girl or a little boy."  
  
She got out of the shower and started drying her hair. A smile flashed on her face when she saw Fox's photograph sitting there. He was wearing swim trunks that were full with dripping sand. His back was sticky with sea weed, but he was smiling showing all his teeth. It had been taken at the beach so long ago, when they were children. They just had a wet sand fight. She remembered how her hair was full of it and how her mother had the most difficult time taking it out. She also remember the stinging whenever a ball hit her skin.  
  
"It seems like it was a lifetime ago. We were so innocent, without a care in the world."  
  
She finished getting ready just as she heard the knocking on her door. It was probably Ethan.  
  
*********************  
  
"What are you doing, darling?"  
  
"Mother, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"You were so concentrated on fixing your tie. Here let me help you."  
  
"No, I got it."  
  
"You seem happy. Any particular reason?"  
  
"I'm taking Teresa out tonight."  
  
"Ethan, is this wise?"  
  
"I love her Mother."  
  
Ivy was a bit shocked, but not surprised.  
  
"I have seen the way you always looked at her. She is in love with your brother."  
  
"He is dead, Mother. He has been for over 2 years now."  
  
"Did you hate him that much?"  
  
"No, I didn't hate him. He was my brother, but he also had the heart of the woman I wanted."  
  
"But I thought you loved Gwen."  
  
"I liked her, but never loved her. Besides, does anyone really want to have Rebecca as mother in law?"  
  
Ivy glanced at her son.  
  
"You and Fox are certainly different."  
  
"You always made sure him and I both knew that."  
  
She was leaving her son's room but she turned around.  
  
"One last thing, Ethan. Even if you get Teresa to love you, it will never be what she felt for your brother. That love is off limits."  
  
"Not only will she love me, Mother. But she will also marry me."  
  
************************  
  
Teresa opened the front door. Ethan was standing there with roses in his hand.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
He watched her reaction.  
  
"I hope you like roses."  
  
"Who doesn't like roses."  
  
She forced a smile upon her face.  
  
"I should have asked you what you liked."  
  
"Sunflowers and lilies."  
  
"Lilies?"  
  
"That was the first flower Nicholas ever gave me. When he was 10 years old, he picked a few right after Gardner planted them. I thought the poor man was going to have a heart attack. I thought he was about to start chasing him around."  
  
"I thought we would go to the French restaurant. What do you say?"  
  
"I guess it's fine."  
  
They left the cottage and got in his car.  
  
"I think you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The rest of the ride was fairly silent, except for the music on the radio. They got to the restaurant and walked inside.  
  
"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, what a pleasure to see you again. It has been too long."  
  
"Thank you Gregory, it's good to see you too."  
  
"Now that I know that you are the one who is Mr. Winthrop's date, I will give you the table you like so much. The one by the glass door on the ocean."  
  
"That's alright, Gregory. You don't have to."  
  
"But I insist, please. Like old times."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Both Ethan and Teresa followed the host to their table. For a moment Teresa felt like the person who was going to sit across from her was Fox. But she was thrown back into reality when she didn't see the blond hair and brown eyes. It was Ethan instead.  
  
"I'll have your usual waiter in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you Gregory."  
  
He was about to leave, but then he just came back.  
  
"I'm really sorry for your loss, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald. I know it's been a while, but I want you to know that we all felt sad about Mr. Crane's passing. We know how you two felt about each other and it's a shame what happened to him."  
  
"Ummm, well..thank you."  
  
Ethan was looking at Teresa. Everywhere he turned, Fox's ghost appeared. He was the constant reminder that he would never have Teresa. Ivy was right, Fox still owned Teresa's heart and it would take a long time to make her forget about him.  
  
"Are you ready for dessert?"  
  
"Yes, Teresa, what would you like?'  
  
"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald usually has the chocolate mousse, but she always takes a few spoons full of Mr. Crane's crème brulee. He always had to fight her off."  
  
Teresa laughed at the memory.  
  
"You know what, Charles. It think I will take a pass on the dessert this time."  
  
Charles looked at her surprised.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, you never did that. What about this, I will ask the chef to make you a crème brulee so you can take it home and have it whenever you want. It's on the house."  
  
"No, really thank you."  
  
"I insist. You were always such a great person to serve, you and Mr. Crane. I know it's not much, but maybe in a very small way it can help put back a smile on your face."  
  
"How can I refuse? Thank you!"  
  
"It's my pleasure, really."  
  
He walked back to the kitchens.  
  
"People really like you here."  
  
"They are really nice."  
  
She glanced outside at the ocean.  
  
"Can you believe that something so magnificent can swallow a person to never return it?"  
  
"I guess it's the law of the sea."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
She looked at him and felt bad.  
  
"I am really sorry. I know what a drag I was this evening. I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
"We always forgive the people we love."  
  
She felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I got what you said."  
  
"I said we always forgive the people we love. I've had these feelings for you for a very long time."  
  
"And Nicholas knew, didn't he?"  
  
"I think he did."  
  
"I see."  
  
She picked up her dessert and her purse and started walking to the door. He caught up with her.  
  
"You have to know that I don't feel the same way for you."  
  
"I know, but I'll wait. You see, I want us to be more than what we've always been."  
  
"Take me home, please."  
  
"I thought we could go to the pond."  
  
"No. Too many memories there."  
  
"What about the lake."  
  
"No, just take me home."  
  
"You need to move on, Teresa. It's time."  
  
She didn't say anything. She could feel her eyes stinging from the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"You are a beautiful woman, with so much to look forward to. Don't let Fox take you down with him."  
  
"How dare you speak about him that way? Don't you feel anything inside your heart? He was you blood."  
  
"He was a Crane."  
  
"Stop the car."  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop the car or I will jump off."  
  
He stopped and she stepped out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Teresa, don't be stupid."  
  
"Fuck off, Ethan."  
  
He drove off and she walked the small distance left between where she was and the cottage. She walked to the lake and sat down. She took out the dessert and started eating it. It tasted as good as she remembered. She sat there for a while thinking.  
  
"Maybe Ethan is right. He is good enough man and I could try and make something with him. Maybe a life. He's just not Nicholas." 


	20. News

CHAPTER 19 News  
  
"You might want to take a look at this."  
  
He took the paper from Dylan's hand.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"I printed it off the internet."  
  
Fox looked at the picture and the disclaimer at the bottom. A picture of Teresa and Ethan in the Harmony society page and an announcement of their impending nuptials.  
  
"I guess she has moved on with her life."  
  
"It took her 5 years to do that. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
Fox kept looking at the picture in front of him, his Teresa was getting married to another man.  
  
"Fox, you have to go back to Harmony."  
  
"You know damn well that I can't go back."  
  
"And you know very well that staying away from her has taken a lot out of you. You're not the same, Fox."  
  
"You know very well that I don't have the choice, Dylan. I'm worried that they will go after her."  
  
"Have you seen this picture, Fox? I don't know this girl, but she is barely alive. She needs to be with you as much as you need to be with her."  
  
"I can't. If Ethan makes her happy, then so be it. There is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Let her know that you're alive."  
  
"No, she'll never forgive me."  
  
"Go ahead with the plan you had when you planned to run away with her."  
  
"Dylan, for the last time..no! It's no use."  
  
"I don't understand how you can let her go like that."  
  
"I don't have the choice."  
  
"We always have a choice in life Fox."  
  
"No, not always. If I had a choice I wouldn't be sitting here discussing this with you. It would be with her. I don't want her to look over her shoulder everyday of her life, I don't want her to have to runaway the way I've been doing for the past 5 years. It's no life."  
  
"In any case, I'm going to spend the week in London with my family. So we do as usual. If there's anything, you call me with your location and I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you Dylan."  
  
"What are friends for, right?"  
  
"And you're one hell of a good one."  
  
They shook hands and Dylan left. 


	21. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I think this is the third chapter where I put lyrics of a song. I just feel that sometimes, a song can explain the meaning behind words. Especially this one, at least for me. The title of the song is "Million Tears" and the singer is Kasey Chambers.  
CHAPTER 20 A Walk Down Memory Lane  
  
"I know you're getting married to Ethan tomorrow. But are you sure that this is what you want."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Stop lying to me and most importantly to yourself. If you have second thoughts, maybe you should cancel."  
  
"No, I won't do this, Whitney."  
  
"Teresa, you won't even let him touch you. You told him that you didn't want to sleep with him before the wedding. How are you going to get out of this one when you are married to him? You can't put him off forever."  
  
"I don't know Whit."  
  
"Anyway, I got you something for you. Watch it before the wedding."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll know if you see it."  
  
"Ok, I'll watch it. I'll see you tomorrow at the church."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Whitney was outside walking.  
  
"I hope she takes a look at it."  
  
Teresa was in her room. She went to her television turned it on, popped the tape in the VCR and pressed play. Music started in the room.  
Take my hand  
  
Break my stride  
  
Make me Smile  
  
For everytime I cried  
Teresa sat as the music filled her bedroom. She saw herself at her senior prom dancing with Fox. That was the first song they had danced on when he had held her so close to his heart. The night of first times. She watched herself as she argued with Fox over how long it took her to get ready. She laughed.  
Hold my heart  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
Don't listen to it breakin'  
  
Just listen to the band  
The image changed from the prom to when they were children building a snowman, then they started throwing snow balls at each other. They were running so fast.  
  
"I am faster than you are, Teresa."  
  
"No, because I am faster than the wind."  
  
He caught up with her and threw her to ground that was covered with inches and inches of snow.  
  
"I am king of the world."  
  
She pulled her tongue at him, disappointed that he was able to catch her. He saw it and felt bad.  
  
"Well you can be queen of the world if you want to."  
  
They both started laughing and started running again.  
Do you wanna ride in my car  
  
It's parked out on the street  
  
Or just stay with me a while  
  
Before I fall asleep  
  
Take these tears  
  
Wash your skin  
  
I'm having trouble breathin'  
  
Since you walked in  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Want to help me wash it?"  
  
"But it's already clean. You just bought it."  
  
"Cars need to be pampered."  
  
"Cars? And what about me?"  
  
"I can give her your name."  
  
"No, I don't want you naming you car after me."  
  
He picked up the hose and sprayed the car with it, then aimed higher, right on her face.  
  
Teresa watched herself running after Fox with a bucket of soapy water.  
  
"I will get you for this, Nicholas."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"You can't get back at me if you don't catch me."  
  
"Oh, really? How many times did I tell you not to underestimate me?"  
  
"So often that I lost count."  
  
"And yet, you still don't have a clue."  
  
He was looking at her with that defiant grin. She still had the bucket in her hands. She lifted it higher and threw its content at him. She hit right on target.  
  
"I cannot believe you Teresa. This is a white shirt. If I had done that, you would be screaming at me now."  
  
She dismissed what he said.  
  
"Oh, peeleaaase!"  
  
"Don't give me that face, Resa."  
  
He grabbed her in his arms and started pressing her against him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He looked at her like she was from another planet.  
  
"Taking off the excess water of course."  
  
"You're such a fool."  
  
"I'm a fool for you, baby."  
  
He sat her on the car and kissed her.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made sure there was enough room in the back for you and I."  
  
She gave him a shove on the shoulder and they both started laughing.  
  
"You're unbelievable, Nicholas."  
  
"I know!"  
My hands are tied  
  
My head is reelin'  
  
My eyes have cried  
  
A million tears  
  
From wishing you were here  
All my life  
  
I've welcomed pain  
  
I've made up more excuses  
  
To bring it back again  
The image once again changed and they were sitting by the lake at night this time. She was holding the camera this time.  
  
'This was the last summer we spend together.' She was thinking.  
  
"Do you have anything interesting to say, Nicholas?"  
  
He looked straight into the objective.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Something, anything."  
  
"Ok. Do you know why I let you call me Nicholas?"  
  
"Because you love me and you know that I will break up with you if you don't let me call you by your birth name."  
  
"Overly cocky tonight, Resa, aren't you?"  
  
"No more than usual, Foxworth."  
  
"I let you call me Nicholas because it sounds nice coming out of those beautiful lips."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Seriously, it doesn't sound fake when you say it. And well I'm worried you might break up with me if I don't let you call me that."  
  
She pushed him.  
  
"You know I will never do that."  
  
He took the camera away from her.  
  
"Now tell me something Teresa."  
  
"What do you want me to say."  
  
"You can tell me just how good I am at everything I do and how amazing in bed I am and how hot I am with my killer body."  
  
"I don't need to tell you that, you just said it yourself. I will not confirm any of this."  
  
"You're cruel!"  
  
"What can I say..that's the way you like me."  
  
"I plead the fifth on that."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"You're great, Resa."  
  
"Why do you call me that, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, habit I guess."  
  
"At least you stopped calling me Little T."  
  
"I have the best time of my life everytime I'm around you, Little T."  
  
"Hey, no fair!"  
Now I'm here  
  
And I'll drink to the shame I'll drink to the madness  
  
That made me this way  
My hands are tied  
  
My head is reelin'  
  
My eyes have cried  
  
A million tears  
  
From wishing you were here  
Take these tears  
  
Wash your skin  
  
I'm having trouble breathin'  
  
Since you walked in  
The last image that flashed on the screen was Fox walking in the room on his birthday.  
  
"Is this for me?"  
  
"Last time I checked it was your birthday."  
  
"Thank you, Resa."  
  
"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Nicholas."  
  
"I love you always, Teresa."  
  
"And I love you. Trust in that always."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
The screen went dark and Teresa laid down on her bed, crying.  
  
"I love you Nicholas. How am I going to get through life without you?"  
  
She picked up the phone and called Whitney.  
  
"Thank you for the tape Whitney."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hope you'll think about it, Teresa."  
  
"Good night Whit."  
  
"'Night, Teresa." 


	22. Dylan and Whitney

CHAPTER 21 Dylan and Whitney  
  
Teresa ran out of the church. She was hoping that Ethan wouldn't follow her and try to convince her that they had to get married. She sat on the bench thinking what she was supposed to do now. She didn't hear a man approaching her.  
  
"Excuse me, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
She looked up. He was tall with dark hair. He took off his sunglasses and she could see that he had green eyes. He had an English accent. She got up.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"I know what you're looking for."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
At that moment, she heard quick footsteps and someone calling her name.  
  
"I'm right here, Whitney."  
  
Whitney stopped as she reached Teresa.  
  
"You did the right thing, Teresa."  
  
"Whitney Russell?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"My apologies. Dylan Silver. We've been in touch."  
  
He gave her his hand to shake and she took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dylan."  
  
She turned to Teresa.  
  
"Go with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me, you have to go with him."  
  
"But I don't know him. I just met him."  
  
"Please, your happiness depends on it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Teresa, you know that I will never put you in any danger. I need you to listen to me and go with him."  
  
"I want to know why you want me to go with him."  
  
"I can't explain. Look, I have a car parked behind the church and there's a bag with some clothes. Get changed. I put your passeport and some identification papers in it."  
  
"How did you know I wouldn't go through with the wedding?"  
  
"Because I know that your heart will always belong to one person and that Ethan wasn't him."  
  
"Go now before anyone else comes out of the church."  
  
"My family. I have to...."  
  
"No, I'll take care of it."  
  
Whitney pulled Teresa into a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you sweetie. Dylan, take good care of her."  
  
Dylan took Teresa's arm and started walking as fast as he could. They got in the car and it took off as everyone was starting to come out of the church. Teresa glanced behind her and started crying.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" "You'll see. We are driving to Boston, then leaving the country. You should get changed. A woman wearing a wedding dress is easily spotted."  
  
"So, your name is Dylan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nicholas best friend, his name was Dylan."  
  
"The one and only."  
  
She had wrestled herself out of the dress and was slipping on a pair of denims and shirt.  
  
"Why are you in Harmony?"  
  
"Like I said, I will not tell you anything, so stop asking questions."  
  
"Can you at least tell me where I'm going?"  
  
"Remember the plan Fox came up with 5 years ago so that you two can escape?"  
  
"Yes. How do you know about it?"  
  
"Like you said, Fox and I were best friends. I know a lot of things. We are going to set that plan in motion."  
  
"Why? I don't want any of that money and I don't need a fake identity either."  
  
"Trust me, when we're done, you will need all of this."  
  
"Why should I trust you."  
  
"Because both Fox and Whitney do." 


	23. Secret Meeting

CHAPTER 22 Secret Meeting  
  
"Hello, is this Whitney Russell?"  
  
"Yes, this is she. Who's asking?"  
  
"My name is Dylan. There are some important things that you need to know, so that you can help me."  
  
"Who are you and what do you need my help for?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough. A woman will be in Harmony tomorrow to meet you."  
  
"I will not meet anyone unless...hell, hello!"  
  
The line was silent.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
She kept thinking who this Dylan was as she went to bed.  
  
The next morning, she walked back to her parents' house after her tennis practice. As she was turning the key in the knob, a voice rose behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Russell."  
  
She turned around and faced a tall and elegant young woman.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Dylan sent me. I'm his sister Jennie."  
  
"I don't know him. What is this all about anyway?"  
  
"I can't discuss this outside. It would very nice of you if you can let me in."  
  
Whitney looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I am not here to harm you, I'm not dangerous I promise."  
  
"I can't say that it's reassuring, but come in."  
  
They both went in and Whitney showed her to a seat inside the living room.  
  
"So, what is this all about?"  
  
"Fox Crane."  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say Fox?"  
  
Jennie nodded.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I know that it is everyone's belief that he died in the plane crash. But he is alive."  
  
"You are kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"If Fox was still alive, he would be with Teresa right now. He wouldn't have let her go through all the pain she experienced when she lost him and their baby."  
  
"She was pregnant?"  
  
"That's beside the point, she went through hell and now you're telling me that he is still alive?"  
  
"You might want to know the entire story before you jump to conclusions."  
  
"It better be good."  
  
"Fox missed his flight because he forgot his documents."  
  
"He missed his flight, but why didn't he called Teresa to let her know?"  
  
"He called Dylan to come and get him, but while he was waiting for my brother, someone tried to take him out. And not once, it happened many times. Fox has been living from day to day the past 5 years. He has been trying hard to stay alive."  
  
"Does he have an idea of who is trying to get him?"  
  
"I think we are all thinking his grandfather."  
  
"Why would Alistair would want to have one of his heirs killed?"  
  
"Because he might have found out that Fox was planning on running away with Teresa."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense. The day Fox died, Teresa told me that Alistair seemed pretty distraught."  
  
"Please, the old man is a total psychopath. He did threaten to have Teresa killed if Fox didn't go back to his family."  
  
"But why not just kill Teresa?"  
  
"If he had her killed, then you would know. I understand that Teresa left a lengthy letter with you that you would give her brother if something was to happen to her."  
  
"Yes, she did. How do you know?"  
  
"Fox told her to do it and he did the same. He gave his to Dylan. Besides, if Alistair has Teresa killed than he'll have to go after you also because you know that he is behind it. He would have to go after Dylan because of what he knows also and then me. Too many people to kill. It's much easier to take out the heir of the family by having him assassinated in an airport full of travelers. Fox was on his way to discuss money with a very powerful Spanish family that is pretty much like his. Dylan thinks that Alistair's plan was to pin Fox's murder on the rivals of that Spanish family. That way, he can cry the death of his grandson and heir and not be suspected of anything."  
  
"So, what now then?"  
  
"Dylan seems to believe that Alistair has given up on finding Fox. I think the general idea is that Teresa will never find out that he is still alive. The last time someone attempted to murder him was 2 years ago. Since then, he's been moving around mostly because of rumors. We don't feel his life is threatened anymore."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that he wants to enter in contact with Teresa?"  
  
"No, he wants to keep her in the dark about his whereabouts. He is worried that whoever is trying to get to him will get to her and that she'd be caught in the crossfire."  
  
"That's fair enough."  
  
"But is Whitney? This man is broken inside. This is certainly not the Fox Crane I met 8 years ago. This man is the shadow of what he used to be. He is unhappy, lonely and he needs her back in his life."  
  
"But Teresa has tried so hard to move on with her life. Do you really want to do this to her. Tell her that he is alive but also tell her that she can never see him? That would be cruel and she will never have peace."  
  
"You didn't get me, Whitney. Dylan wants to bring them together again. Teresa can't be in love with that Ethan fellow."  
  
"No, she isn't."  
  
"Well then, will you help me and Dylan with our plan?"  
  
"I don't know. This is so risky."  
  
"Take the risk, take the chance. Isn't it worth it in the end to know that your friends are happy?"  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"You still have the identifications papers and everything else Fox sent to your house for his plan?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I still do."  
  
"Good, we will need it. You will try and dissuade Teresa from marrying Ethan. But don't tell her that Fox is still alive. She cannot find out about it until she left the country."  
  
"How do I know you are not setting us up?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
She opened her purse and pulled out an old photograph. It was Fox, Jennie and another guy. Whitney assumed it was Dylan.  
  
"Dylan and Fox have known each other since their first day in boarding school. They were always roommates and they are excellent friends."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It was nice meeting you and I hope you will do the right thing. Dylan will be in touch. We need you for this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because both Teresa and Fox trust you."  
  
Jennie got up to leave. She looked back at Whitney.  
  
"No one can know about this. It's important that this doesn't go back to Alistair. It's a question of life and death."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
Whitney opened the door and watched Jennie leave.  
  
"I guess this is what I was waiting for. Teresa cannot marry Ethan."  
  
She walked inside the living room. She was having a hard time processing everything. But then a smile touched her lips.  
  
"But Fox is alive and that's all that matters." 


	24. Truth Takes Time

CHAPTER 23 Truth takes time  
  
They were in a very nice hotel in Zurich. He could hear the shower. Then it stopped. Teresa came out wearing a robe and went to her bag looking for something to wear. She headed back to the bathroom changed.  
  
"Did we have to share rooms?"  
  
"It's all about keeping appearances, Teresa. It's better if people believe that we are a couple."  
  
"Anyway, are you going to tell me what this all about?"  
  
"I think we should wait until tomorrow."  
  
"No, you said that you were going to tell me when got to Boston and you didn't. Then you said Europe, and I still don't know."  
  
"No need to get upset over this."  
  
"I'm sorry. You show up in Harmony and you tell me to leave with you. My best friend tells me that I should trust you so here I am and I still don't know."  
  
She started picking up her things angrily. She lifted her bag and made her way to the door. He looked at her reflection in the window.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Out of here."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"If you leave here, you'll never know..."  
  
"Never know what? Please, tell me."  
  
"Fox is still alive and I'm taking you to him."  
  
She felt dizzy, the ground was opening under her feet and swallowing her. She started crying.  
  
"Is this some kind of a cruel joke?"  
  
"No, it's not. He is still alive."  
  
"Why didn't he contact me?"  
  
"Because he couldn't."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He is fine physically, but I know that he misses you terribly."  
  
"I need to know what happened to him."  
  
He walked to her and took the bag from her hands. He led her to the couch. She sat down and he poured them drinks and joined her.  
  
"He went to board his flight after he hung up with you, but he realized that he forgot his brief case and all the contracts that were in it...."  
  
Teresa listened to him in silence the entire time he was telling her what he thought Alistair had done.  
  
"Do you think the hit is still out on him?"  
  
"To be quiet frank, I don't know. I think Alistair might have given up on it. The old man is a completely and utterly insane."  
  
"How do I know you're not playing me, Dylan?"  
  
Dylan took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. He sat closer to Teresa so that she could listen. A voice was heard at the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Silver."  
  
"Are you still in England?"  
  
"No, I'm in Zurich right now?"  
  
"How's beautiful Switzerland?"  
  
"You said it yourself, beautiful."  
  
Fox sighed.  
  
"Teresa got married yesterday."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Everything alright in your end?"  
  
"Yes. What about you? How's the family?"  
  
"Same old. Look, I was just checking in to make sure everything was good."  
  
"Thanks Dylan."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
He hung up and turned to Teresa who was in shock.  
  
"He's really alive?"  
  
"Yes, he is and he misses you more than you can imagine. It was hard for him to realize that you had moved on with his brother."  
  
"I didn't love Ethan."  
  
"You can tell him tomorrow, after we go to the bank."  
  
"Are you talking about the plan?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You tell your friend Whitney about everything and Fox does the same with me. You should have some sleep."  
  
She nodded and walked to the window. She looked at the sky that was slowly filling with stars and smiled. For the first time in 5 years, she knew that Fox was probably looking at it too.  
  
"What is it with you two and the night sky anyway?"  
  
She looked at Dylan who was getting ready to spend the night on the couch and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"It brings me closer to him."  
  
"The two of you are weird. Not that it's a bad thing."  
  
"Why are you doing this Dylan?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to help my best friend out. Besides, if I was in his situation and had someone like you, I would like it if she was given back to me."  
  
She looked back outside.  
  
"Tomorrow, Nicholas. Tomorrow..." 


	25. Trip to the Bank

CHAPTER 24 Trip to the Bank  
  
"Hi, my name is Kayla Adler, I have a meeting with Mr. Leblanc."  
  
"Yes, Miss Adler. He will be with you in just a moment. Please, have a seat."  
  
Teresa smiled at the secretary and sat down. She was nervous and she was hoping that the banker wouldn't notice. She went over everything in her head once more.  
  
***************************  
  
"Teresa, are you alright?"  
  
He could hear her been sick in the bathroom. She had locked herself in she had woken up this morning. He heard the water running, then she finally came out.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"How am I feeling? Gee, I don't know Dylan. 20 million dollars? You cannot be serious."  
  
"I am, that's how much money Fox has left in the Zurich account."  
  
"How much money did he move anyway?"  
  
"I think it's safe to say that it's anywhere between 10 and 25 million."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick again. Why do we need this much money anyway?"  
  
"You don't need it, but it's his. It's a very small part of what he is really worth."  
  
"And how much is he really worth?"  
  
"More than 100 million."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I understand that he is a Crane, but where did the money in this account come from. It's nothing illegal, is it?"  
  
"No, of course not. It's bonds and shares in companies that he sold. He also has a trust fund, but that is off limits because it would arouse suspicion from the Cranes and Alistair would be able to trace him."  
  
"I'm really nervous about this."  
  
"Don't be. You know exactly what you have to do. You go in the bank, meet with the guy. Give him the account number where you want the money transferred. If he asks you why, just tell him that your rich but old husband wants to retire there. He'll say that he is sorry to lose your business, you get up, shake hands and be on your way out. I'll be in a car waiting for you. You get in, we drive to the airport. We get on a plane and you'll be on your way to see the man you love. End of story. It's quiet simple."  
  
She looked at him with her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"It's easy? You have lost you mind, haven't you?"  
  
"No, but you are lacking confidence. Look at the big picture. You go through all of this and spend the rest of your life with Fox."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I really hope everything goes right."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I know it will. You'll do just fine, Teresa. Don't worry!"  
  
He handed her a bagel.  
  
"Now, have some breakfast, get changed and we'll be on our way."  
  
"This feels very surreal. Like a movie."  
  
"Except that it's no movie, beautiful lady."  
  
Dylan was certainly quiet the character.  
  
**************************  
  
"Miss Adler, Mr. Leblanc will see you now."  
  
She showed her inside the office. The man got up and shook her hand than pointed to a seat.  
  
"Miss Adler, pleased to meet you. I understand you want to transfer all your assets from this bank to one in Greece?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like to see your identification cards."  
  
She opened her purse and took them out.  
  
"You're American. Where from?"  
  
She almost said Harmony.  
  
"From New York."  
  
"Beautiful city. I've was there 3 days ago myself. Manhattan certainly is something this time of the year!"  
  
He was typing things in his computer.  
  
"Well Manhattan is something everyday of the year."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"That is quiet true, Miss Adler. There were are."  
  
His eyes grew wide when he saw the amount that was to be transferred.  
  
"20 million in US currency, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"May I ask for a reason?"  
  
"My wants to retire in the old country."  
  
"Really! Lucky man to be able to enjoy more time with a woman as lovely as yourself."  
  
Teresa forced a smile on her face. Was he making a pass at her?  
  
"May I have the account number please."  
  
"Yes, it's 25649856."  
  
"Thank you. It's a joint account under the names of Kayla and James Adler?"  
  
"That's what I was told."  
  
He gave her back her identification cards and gave her papers to sign.  
  
'Be careful Teresa, your name is Kayla Adler, Kayla Adler, Kayla Adler.' She kept telling herself that until she signed the last copy. He gave her the originals, walked her to the door and shook her hand again.  
  
She walked as normally as possible but when she was in the street, she started walking faster and faster until she reached Dylan's car.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm sitting next to you, aren't I?" "Good point. The airport?"  
  
"Yes, and step on it. There's someone I'm dying to see." 


	26. You

CHAPTER 25 You  
  
"I think it might have been the longest flight of my life." Dylan looked at her. He had slept the entire time like he didn't have a single worry in the world. "We still have a boat to take." "How far between Athens and Mykonos?" "About an hour." "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She was excited and happy. "The way you're feeling right now is contagious Teresa."  
  
*************************  
  
There's always something in the way,  
There's always something getting through,  
But it's not me, it's you,  
It's you,  
  
Sometimes ignorance rings true,  
But hope is not what I know,  
It's not in me, it's in you,  
It's in you,  
  
It's all I know,  
It's all I know,  
It's all I know,  
  
Fox was laying down on his bed. His big and empty bed. In a big and empty home, that never really felt like home because never had been there. Time and time again, he opened the front door expecting to see her approaching. He was living in a piece of Heaven, but he was missing his angel. Nothing compared to the beauty of the Greek Islands and when he chose that spot to built their home, he thought of her and of what she loved most. The sea and the sky and they didn't connect anywhere as perfectly as they did in the Greek Isles. Only, she would never get the chance to see it.  
  
Time and time again, he picked up the phone to call her just like he did after the plane had gone down. His first thought was to let her know that he was alright and that nothing had changed but then, Alistair had another idea in mind.  
  
"Damn you to hell for ruining my life."  
  
I find peace when I'm confused,  
I find hope when I'm let down,  
But not in me, in you,  
It's in you,  
  
I hope I lose myself for good,  
I hope I find it in the end,  
Not in me, in you,  
In you,  
  
It's all I know,  
It's all I know,  
It's all I know,  
  
In you, in you,  
It's you, it's you,  
  
He heard a noise downstairs and looked at the time.  
  
"Dylan must be back from Switzerland."  
  
He made his way down and through the kitchen. He saw the balcony door open and Dylan standing there facing the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
"Dylan...."  
  
"Fox, I thought you might be taking some air outside."  
  
"No I was just upstairs listening to some music."  
  
"Is it that depressing song you've been listening to for God knows how many years?"  
  
"Go to Hell Dylan."  
  
They both went inside.  
  
"I got something for you."  
  
"Should I be worried?"  
  
"I guess we'll see."  
  
"Kayla! Kayla!"  
  
Fox looked at his friend with surprise.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Silver? You brought me a woman?"  
  
"It's not any woman."  
  
Teresa was standing behind both Fox and Dylan.  
  
"what part of I don't want any woman don't you get, Dylan?"  
  
"Not even me, Nicholas?"  
  
The voice, the name she called him. Like a blast from the past.  
  
There's always something in the way,  
There's always something getting through,  
It's not me, it's you,  
It's you, it's you,  
  
It's all I know, it's you,  
It's all I know, it's you.  
  
He was looking at her, unable to move to speak. She was standing there before him, just like he dreamed so many days and nights.  
  
She was standing, not daring to move. She was scared he would evaporate in thin air. She was worried that she would wake up and this wonderful dream would be over. He looked so different, tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. She felt her legs moving, involuntarily. She was walking to him and he was still standing there.  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
She moved her hand across his face, making sure that he wasn't going to disappear.  
  
"You're really alive! Nicholas."  
  
She ran her arm down on his chest, then back to his face again. he backed away from her.  
  
"Why did you bring her here. Dylan?"  
  
"Because you needed to have her."  
  
Fox looked back at Teresa who was now crying.  
  
"Don't push me away, Nicholas."  
  
It was like all the pain that she had been repressing for 5 years was pouring out.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? All I want is to be with you. That's all I ever wanted."  
  
"No, go back to Harmony. It's safer there."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You're married now Teresa."  
  
She lifted her hand and showed it to him. He recognized the ring he had given her so long ago.  
  
"The only person I ever wanted to be with is you. You have my heart, my soul. I couldn't even let him kiss me or touch me. Every night, I cried myself to sleep over what I had lost. Please, don't shut me out, don't push me away. I will die if you do."  
  
He was looking at her and understanding exactly what she had was talking about. Many nights, he laid awake in his bed and thought of her, wondered what she was doing, of she was happy or sad.  
  
"Nicholas, please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us."  
  
He walked up to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck and cried.  
  
He led her inside the living room where they both sat down.  
  
"So, a small phone call to let me know that you were alive was too much to ask for?"  
  
He looked down feeling guilty.  
  
"I understand why you didn't do it though."  
  
"Teresa, I think it was a bad idea for you to come here."  
  
"Call me Kayla. And there is no place I'd rather be than here, with you. I don't care that our lives may be in danger as long as your face is the last thing I see when I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up."  
  
"I never thought I would see you again, Resa. Especially when I read that you were getting married."  
  
"I never thought I would see you again. But you were in my dreams every night and I felt so close to you. I knew you were out there somewhere I just didn't know where or how to look for you."  
  
He was taken aback by what she said.  
  
"How did you know that I might still be alive?"  
  
"I felt it in my heart. It broke when I was told that you had died, but somehow I always had this hope that you had escaped. I started giving up a little bit every day because you weren't coming back."  
  
"I went back to Harmony almost a year after that plane went down. I took snuck in throught the passageway. I went to the cottage and got inside your room. I sat on your chair and watched you sleep for a few hours. I kissed you on your hair and left."  
  
"I thought it was a dream."  
  
"No, it was real."  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you?"  
  
"Because I couldn't. you do understand what kind of danger you in now?"  
  
"I'm not scared as long as you and I are together."  
  
"There's something I've been dying to do since I left."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately, putting all his might in it. They broke off and she leaned her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.  
  
Just like old times they were both thinking.  
  
(Credit for the lyrics: You, Switchfoot) 


	27. A Night Like No Other

I'm really not good at writing stuff like this. For some reason, I can't put any of it into words. I decided to add this part because Lydia was disappointed. I hope you're not more disappointed after you read it.  
  
CHAPTER 26 A Night Like No Other  
  
She stood on the balcony in the bedroom. She never thought there could be a place as beautiful and wonderful as the vision she had before her. It was like everything ceased to exist. Problems and heartaches disappeared here. Fox came up behind her and put his arms around her waist while he moved his hands on her stomach. He then moved closer to her and laid his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"That I've never seen so much beauty in one place."  
  
"I know. The only thing missing from here was you."  
  
She turned and faced him, placing both hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat as fast as hers. She tilted her head and kissed him with so much passion he thought he was about to fall. He picked her up and took her inside the bedroom where he dreamed so many times that he her in his arms and that he was kissing her and making love to her. This time, it was going to be for real. He was so hungry for her.  
  
He laid her down on the bed. His hands were moving over her body. He kissed her on her mouth, parting her lips and exploring it and finding what he was looking for. Teresa felt herself melt. Everything inside her was on fire. Her whole being was screaming for him. She was returning his touches and caresses. She felt more audacious with her body as she felt herself vibrate with pleasure and passion.  
  
She needed him, wanted him. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted to move with him and to be one with him.  
  
He felt it and slowed down the rhythm of his caressing and touching, feeling her waiting and growing slightly frustrated.  
  
She pulled herself against him, pressing her hips against his. He undid her shirt slowly and ran his fingers on her chest, undoing her bra. He moved to her stomach and felt it clench under his touch. He kissed her mouth as she unzipped his pants. He positioned himself between her ties and pushed his pants and boxers down. He did the same with her skirt. Slowly, he lifted her hips and slid inside of her. She moaned with pleasure. At last, what they were getting what they wanted for so long but couldn't have. They were reclaiming each other, expressing all the words that were left unsaid between them. For a moment, neither one of them moved. They gazed into each others' eyes happy that they were together again.  
  
Slowly, he started moving inside her. Deeper, faster. Their bodies wet and trembling from their physical efforts.  
  
"I love you, Resa. Come with me."  
  
"Wherever you'll take me, I'll go Nicholas."  
  
She screamed as she reached her peak, their bodies shaking with the pleasure and the passion they had just shared.  
  
They laid there for a while motionless, silently entertwined with their hearts racing, trying to catch their breaths. He kissed her and renewed the passion they had felt moments before. She gave herself to him without any hesitation or reservation.  
  
As they fell asleep in each others' arms, they both knew that nothing would keep them away from one another or tear them apart ever again. 


	28. Winter in Harmony

CHAPTER 27 Winter in Harmony  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for us to go there?"  
  
"Yes, Alistair kicked a couple of months ago and Dylan says that whatever hits he had put out on different people have been dropped, including the one he had out on me."  
  
"It's been 8 years since you last saw your mother."  
  
"Well, I don't think Ivy has changed."  
  
"She was genuinely sad when she thought you were dead and so was Julian."  
  
"I think a couple of them will have a heart attack when they see us at the estate."  
  
"Probably."  
  
They both laughed as they tried to imagine the faces of the people they left behind.  
  
"The ferry will be here in about 20 minutes. I'll help you get the kids ready."  
  
**************************  
  
Fox sat with Teresa and their children in the car that was taking them to the Crane estate. Fox and Teresa were both looking out the window.  
  
"While the rest of the world is changing, Harmony is still the same."  
  
They were both feeling butterflies and were nervous. They got off the car and started walking on the grounds. They started with the cottage. Teresa knocked but there was no answer.  
  
"I think we should try the main house."  
  
They started walking again and they passed the lake where they had so many wonderful memories. Teresa smiled at a thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just remembering the day I pushed you in."  
  
"You mean the day I lost my swim trunks."  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"That wasn't funny at all."  
  
"Wasn't funny for me either. Kinda traumatizing when you're a 10 year old and see your thing for the first time."  
  
He remembered her reaction and how she had put her hands over her face and burst into laughter.  
  
"You think you're funny, don't ya?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Fox rang the door bell and a maid answered it. He just walked in not letting the woman ask any questions.  
  
"Where are Ivy and Julian?"  
  
"They are both in the library."  
  
"Pilar?"  
  
"She is with them also."  
  
"That would be all, thank you."  
  
The woman looked at him as though he was insane.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you cannot be here. Or at least, let me announce you."  
  
"No, I don't want to be announced and this is my home, so I'm allowed to be here."  
  
He saw concern in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't get fired."  
  
Teresa was standing there, holding their sleeping son.  
  
"Let's go, Resa."  
  
She walked beside him all the way to the library. Fox pushed the door open. Three heads turned. Julian, Ivy and Pilar looked at their children in disbelief. Ivy brought her hand to her mouth and Pilar stood there just staring. Julian poured himself a glass of his trusty brandy.  
  
"Mama! Nicholas, hold Brendan."  
  
"I'm already holding Katrina and she is getting heavier by the minute."  
  
Ivy finally said something or at least tried.  
  
"Fox? I-I..no, can't be. Teresa?"  
  
Her eyes kept going from Teresa to Fox and to the children. A blond head and darker one. Both asleep in their parents' arms. She looked at her son longer.  
  
"Teresa!"  
  
Ethan had just walked in the library and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He didn't understand, none of them did.  
  
"My baby girl, my little girl."  
  
Pilar went to her daughter and hugged her.  
  
"You're back. You left without saying a word. I was so worried I would never see you again."  
  
She looked at Fox and hugged him also.  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
"No, Pilar, I'm real."  
  
Fox looked at his mother and for the first time in his life saw her crying.  
  
"Are you alright, Mother?"  
  
"My baby, my son is alive. I never thought it was possible."  
  
"Thank God for small miracles."  
  
Ivy looked at Ethan furious with him.  
  
Pilar took Katrina from him and he went to Ivy who held on to him like she had never done.  
  
"I am so sorry, Fox. I never realized how important you were to me. I have a second chance now."  
  
He wasn't saying anything. He was eying her suspiciously.  
  
"Are you on pills, Mother?'  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He was expecting some kind of reprimand, but she started laughing instead.  
  
"I'm a grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
She approached the children who were still asleep.  
  
"They are so beautiful."  
  
She then looked at Teresa.  
  
"Thank you for never giving up on him and on the love you felt for him."  
  
Julian finally spoke.  
  
"You could have let us know that you were still alive, Fox."  
  
"If Grandfather hadn't tried so hard to have me killed, yes I would have let you know that I was alive."  
  
"What are you talking about? You were the heir. He would never...."  
  
"Wouldn't he, Father?"  
  
Julian fell silent. He knew exactly what his father was capable of. He never thought that he would go after Fox like hat.  
  
"Are you moving back here?"  
  
"No, Ethan. We will go back home in a week."  
  
"A week but that's such a short time."  
  
"Now that Alistair is dead, you can come and visit and stay with us. There's enough room for everyone."  
  
Julian got up from behind his desk and looked at his grand kids, then at his son.  
  
"Looks like you made quiet a life for yourself, son. It may not seem like it, but I'm happy that you are alive and well. I did love you and care about you, you know. How old are they?"  
  
"Brandon is 10 months old and Katrina just turned 6."  
  
Fox took his son from Teresa and gave him to Julian who felt clumsy.  
  
"I don't think it's a very good idea, Fox."  
  
"Don't worry Father."  
  
Julian looked at his sleeping grandson.  
  
"The new generation of Cranes. And he looks just like me."  
  
"God, I hope not Julian. The kid has 2 good looking parents, please don't take that away from him."  
  
Everyone laughed at Ivy's remark except for Ethan. Teresa went to him and took him aside.  
  
"How have you been, Ethan?"  
  
"Looking for you everywhere and hitting dead ends at each turn."  
  
"I'm very sorry for I put you through. Really."  
  
"Obviously not sorry enough to let us know that you were alive and well and with my brother."  
  
"I love him, I had to be with him."  
  
Ethan walked out of the library feeling angry and bitter. Teresa turned to the other people who were standing in the library, surrounding Fox and their children.  
  
"Father, put your brandy down. Not in front of the kids."  
  
"I used to drink in front of you and you turned out to be just fine."  
  
"Julian, put that away."  
  
"I forgot how no one can have fun in this house."  
  
Teresa approached the group and stood beside her mother who was still holding her granddaughter. Teresa ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair and smiled. Ivy spoke.  
  
"I'll ask a maid to prepare a room for you and to prepare a room for the children as well."  
  
"Adjoining rooms, please."  
  
Ivy smiled at Teresa.  
  
"Of course."  
  
*********************************  
  
It was night and they were walking in the snow and approaching the lake.  
  
"It went pretty well this afternoon, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"I still can't believe Mother and Father's reactions. It took 8 years and a fake death for them to realize that I actually existed."  
  
She smiled at him knowing how happy he was that he finally had parents.  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Nicholas."  
  
She bent down and picked up a handful of snow in her hand and made a ball out of it.  
  
"Oh, I didn't beat you enough at this. You need more?"  
  
"I can't get more if you don't catch me."  
  
She was about to start running but he pulled her scarf and she fell to the ground on the thick carpet of snow. He got on top of her pinning her between his legs. He picked snow in his hand and proceeded to wash her face with it and she squirmed to get away from him.  
  
"Don't you dare, Nicholas!"  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
They were children again, laughing and running around like they did so long ago.  
  
*************************  
  
Ethan stood in the shadows and watched them. He was finally realizing how much Teresa and Fox loved each other. A long time ago, he had noticed him wearing her graduation ring on a gold chain around his neck. Today, as he watched them in the library, he noticed that Fox was still wearing it.  
  
When Teresa said that they had gotten married a month after they got together, Ethan's first reflex was to look at her finger. The promise ring was gone and instead, a ring with a sparkling diamond on it. He then noticed that the promise ring wasn't completely gone. Like Fox, she had put it on chain and wore it around her neck.  
  
"Mother was right, Teresa never belonged to me. Her heart and mind were always elsewhere." 


	29. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
"Everyone, dinner is served."  
  
It was summer and the people closest to them were there. Julian and Ivy, Pilar and Luis, Dylan and Whitney. They were in Mykonos to visit Teresa and Fox who were expecting their third child. They were expecting more visit when the child came along in a week.  
  
Fox pulled a chair for his wife who sat in slowly, holding its back.  
  
"I swear if this kid grows any bigger..."  
  
Fox started laughing. He enjoyed watching her like that. He turned to Whitney and Dylan.  
  
"What about you two? When are you going to start a family?"  
  
"Maybe in a week, maybe in a year."  
  
"We've been married for only 2 years, Fox."  
  
Both Teresa and Fox smiled as they looked at their best friends.  
  
"I think it's great that you two finally took the plunge."  
  
"Do you know how long it took her to accept? But you were right, Fox. There are some special things in Harmony..."  
  
"Unless you get married to Ivy Winthrop."  
  
"Shut up Julian."  
  
Teresa felt a someone pulling at her sleeve. She looked down and saw her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, do you want to tuck me in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The little girl looked at her father.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
She gave him a story book and gave him an irresistible smile.  
  
"Read me my favorite story."  
  
He looked at her and smiled back.  
  
"How can I resist a toothless smile?"  
  
Both Teresa and Fox went upstairs with their daughter. Teresa peeked inside Brandon's room. He had ran so much during the day with Luis that it didn't take him time to fall asleep. She made her way inside Katrina's room and sat on the chair as Fox laid down next to her to read her the story. She listened to him as he read on, then he looked at the little girl whose eyes were closed. He got up from the bed without making any noise. Teresa covered her and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"How did we get so lucky, Nicholas?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it will always be like this."  
  
They walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
"Thank you for always believing in me Resa."  
  
He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
"And thank you for our amazing life."  
  
Teresa looked outside where even in the night the skies and the sea connected so perfectly.  
  
"This is just the way things were supposed to be all along. All the heartache in the world was worth this moment in our lives because everything is perfect."  
  
"It was just meant to be then?"  
  
She looked at Fox and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I guess you can say that it was written in the stars."  
  
They both laughed and joined their guests who were chatting happily.  
  
Life couldn't get better than it was at that moment in time.  
  
THE END 


End file.
